Vacation
by runs with sissors
Summary: Summary: Join the loveable team from PrincetonPlainsboro Teaching Hospital on their wacky adventure! A story about bonding, mystery, relationships, and Disney Land.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Join the loveable team from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital on their wacky adventure! A story about bonding, mystery, relationships, and Disney World. Just read, all right? You know I can't write a summary to save my life. (Sorta- kinda sequel to Physical Therapy, but it's not necessarily.)

Disclaimer: Um…. I don't own House, but I had a dream I did last night…

Vacation

Chapter 1

"…Look, you can see it here. The little line? That's a fracture," Dr. James Wilson explained to the 9-year-old girl he was showing the X-ray to.

The little girl put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "I know what a fracture is. I have fallen off a skateboard before."

"Lauren!" The little girl's mother butted in. "I'm so sorry, doctor."

Wilson put his hand up to stop any potential apologizing. "I get it a lot."

Lauren's mother's face fell. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

Wilson opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, 'well-that's-what-happens-when-you-become-a-people-doctor,' but he heard a noise behind him. It was House, banging his cane against the door frame.

"Who is this?" Lauren's mom asked, grabbing Lauren's wrist and pulling her towards her body, as if afraid the cane would somehow find it's way over to her daughter.

"This is Dr. House. He's got some problems," Wilson clarified, then turned to House and hissed, "What? I'm busy."

"Did you just get beeped?" House asked.

"No," Wilson said, just as his beeper went off. "Yes."

"Is it Cuddy?"

Wilson checked the number on the tiny green screen. "Crap. Not Cuddy _again._"

House's eyes darted from the chair, to Lauren, to Lauren's mother, and then back to Wilson. "Have you done anything bad?"

"No. Why would she want to see us?"

"The stethascope incident was a long time ago."

"_What_ stethascope incident?"

House's face flushed, but then there was a slight knocking against the door. The handle turned, and Foreman's dark faced popped in. "Did you just get beeped? Or was that just me?"

Dr. House's face returned to it's normal color, and Wilson said, "thank God."

"Should we go to her office?" Foreman questioned.

"I guess," said Wilson.

"Oh, no," replied House.

Cuddy had instructed them to gather in meeting room 9. Cuddy stood at the head of the table. Cameron and Chase were already sitting down when the rest of the group arrived.

"Thank you for joining us," Cuddy said, with an unusual air of, dare I say it, cheerfulness in her voice.

"_Like we had a choice_," House muttered, under his breath.

"What was that, Dr. House?" Cuddy asked. The cheerfulness had been evacuated.

"Nothing!"

"Ok, then, I'll begin," Dr. Cuddy stood up and began to pace, pausing every once in a while.

"I'm pretty sure you're all aware of the radio station K103.5. Right?" She paused long enough for them to nod their heads. "Well, they have a program once a week, where they ask a trivia question, and a workplace calls in, and answers the question. If they get it right, they win a dinner." A smile began to stretch across her lips as everyone leaned forward, eager to hear what she would say next.

"Well, once a year, they have a gigantic giveaway, where the prize for answering the trivia question correctly is…well…a vacation." Cuddy could no longer hold back her smile.

"Thinking I would try to help the telephone industry out, I gave the station a call." Cuddy paused, once more, for emphasis. "Now, remember, the chances of winning this vacation are extremely small, depending on how many people call in, and whether or not you actually know the correct answer." Cuddy drew in a sharp breath, exhaled, and then said,

"I hope everyone's free next week, 'cuz we're going to **California**!"

BOOM!

The meeting room practically exploded with cheers. You wouldn't think only 6 people would be able to create as much noise as they did, but, well, they did.

"All expenses paid?" House asked

"All expenses paid." Cuddy confirmed. "All the hotels and travel. As for shopping and such, you're on your own. And get this. They have a schedule for us." She pulled out a brochure from the breast pocket of her coat. "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday… It's all booked in here."

"How long will we be there?" Cameron inquired.

"Seven days."

"YES!"

Even House, who was a low-key kind of guy, was excited. After everyone had calmed down a bit, Cuddy asked them a series of questions that the radio station had sent her, involving family illness, motion sickness and other things the people waiting to pamper them in California would need to know.

The brochure also instructed them to be ready to go on Sunday, and be at their local airport in time to catch their flight, which left at 8:00 in the morning.

"Something the matter, Dr. Wilson?" Cuddy asked, regarding his squinted eyes, as if he was trying to find something.

"Not at all!" Wilson immideatly snapped out of his vegetated state. "Actually, I was just wondering the question you answered. You know…to get us all of this."

"Oh, that. It was 'What was the main characters name in the book _The Humility Bowl_?"

Dr. Wilson looked puzzled. "I've never read that."

"No? It's a good book, really. I guess they asked because lots of people haven't read it. That's a real shame, too." Cuddy went to her far off place, but came back to earth within the second. "But, I guess it doesn't matter. You're all dismissed."

As they left, Cuddy called after them. "I'd like to see you all on Sunday!" Then added, "If not sooner!" And laughed at her own little joke. When Cuddy returned to her office, somehow she felt sad.

"Never read _The Humility Bowl_?"

_To be continued…._


	2. AIRPLANE!

Thanks for the reviews-and to Mollusk, I didn't really mean House was 'cheering' per se. However, he was excited. I mean, who wouldn't be? And, has anybody besides me actually seen the movie AIRPLANE? Just wondering…

Anyways… 

Vacation

Chapter 2

House checked his watch, and then checked it again. It was already 7:20, and not a familiar soul he had seen in the terminal. Thousands of people had passed him; four blonde women named Beth, two screaming kids, and at least a thousand sixteen year olds, all in the same blue shirts, yakking on cell phones. It was going to be a loooooooooong day.

Finally, at 7:25, he saw Wilson bustle through the gates.

House leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in and closed the magazine he was reading. "Where have you been?"

Wilson looked disgruntled. "I woke up late. Damn alarm clock went off for ten minutes before I woke up."

"Do you live in a dorm?"

"No."

"Then you're okay. And quit complaining- I had quite a mishap myself with the cane here. It took me ten minutes to make the security guard that I cannot, in fact, walk without my came. Stupid, stupid people."

House leaned back and began reading his magazine again, leaving Wilson to contemplate his last comment.

The rest came in one by one…Foreman was next, closely followed by Cameron, and then Chase, who had been at the wrong gate for forty-five minutes, and finally Cuddy, who showed up at 7:50.

"Where the hell have you been?" Foreman asked.

"Packing."

"You packed _this morning?_"

"Shut up. I would have been here sooner, too, but I had a broach on and the stupid metal detector went off. They confiscated the damn thing, anyways." Cuddy sat down in the empty seat next to Chase and muttered, "only takes thirty freaking minutes to go through security." She leaned forward so that she could see all of her colleague's faces. "Did anyone bring a syringe? Would a detector go off on a syringe?"

At that very moment (to everyone's huge relief) a loud voice came out of a speaker to their left. "Princeton, New Jersey to San Diego, California, now boarding at Gate B-19. Have your boarding pass and ID ready. Thank you."

(The attendant that was checking the ID's and boarding passes reminded Wilson of Malibu Barbie to a great extent.)

As they entered the plane, a different attendant was handing out Winter-Fresh, so that their ears didn't pop like crazy as they left the atmosphere. They found their seats: Wilson, House and Cuddy in row 5, and the ducklings in row 6.

Cuddy motioned to the row of comfy-looking chairs. "Anyone want the window seat?"

Wilson put his hands up in the air, palms up. "No! Like I want to see the ground closing in on us as we crash!" Cuddy rolled her eyes and made a silent memo to herself to put arsenic in his drink next opportunity she could, but House didn't wait around- he took the seat.

After a long lecture about all of the safety hazards and precautions, yadayadayada, oxygen masks, parachutes and big yellow slides, the plane took off. Cameron chewed her gum vigorously and took cleansing breaths.

Wilson nudged House as he peered through the two seats to look at Allison. "What's she so worked up about?"

House looked through the two seats, too, and saw Cameron whispering to herself: "Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale."

"She watches LOST," was House's simple answer. Wilson nodded his head to signify he understood.

The next few hours, things were pretty low-key, with the exception of Cameron's mini-breakdown, which wasn't really a break down after all…she had just never been on a plane before.

At 9:08, House took out a camera and began to take pictures of random things; The bald guy who sat in the aisle parallel to them, his shoes, the flight attendant with the honey-glazed cashew cart, and when Cuddy fell asleep and her head fell onto Wilson's shoulder, House was there, snapping pictures madly, that he would use later for blackmail, or something to that effect.

Another hour passed…

Cuddy drooled a bit in her sleep…

Chase muttered off and said, "Stop, who goes there?" In his sleep…

House continued his photography binge…

A little turbulence as they flew over Missouri and into Nebraska.

The Lion King II played as the in-flight movie (Cameron and Foreman watched Bruce Almighty on Foreman's DVD player, instead.)

And then…

Cameron looked out her window and exclaimed, "Look! There it is!" And indeed, there it was: California in all its glory. As you looked down, you could see suburbs; houses with pools in every back yard. Palm trees lining every street and…the Pacific. The waves crashed aginst the coast, glistening as sea gulls skimmed it's surface, it's colors changing and clashing, churning. It was a sight indeed. Finally, at 9 O'clock (California time) the captain's voice crackled over the loud speaker, "I'd like to welcome everyone to San Diego, California."

My props to people who read this that actually live anywhere near San Diego; I've been there about three times, but I have pretty vivid memories of it, if that's any conciliation. I don't think it's that good, but whatever, if ya'll like it, I'll keep writing. It'll get better, I PROMISE! Thanks so much,

Sizz


	3. The IGA, and that's it

**Disclaimer: _What is the purpose of a disclaimer? (That was a rhetorical question.) Just want everyone to know that I don't own House, and if I did… Well, I wouldn't live in Missouri anymore, now, would I?_**

**Anyways….**

**Vacation** Chapter 2 

"Not it….

Not it…

Not it…

Not it…

Not…"

"House!" Wilson glaring at the be -crippled doctor. If looks could kill, House would have gone 'Poof!'

House looked at Wilson with a look of sheer innocence. "What?"

"We know it's taking a long time to get our bags," Cuddy snapped. " But could you please spare us the sound effects?"

House pouted and looked at the ground. "Fine." When he looked up to say a snide remark, he saw his bags coming down the conveyer belt. "That's it!"

"Finally!" Cameron said, changing hands on the handle of her heavy suitcase. Everyone else already had their luggage; everyone but House. "We can leave."

As they exited baggage claim, they headed down a flight of stairs, took a left turn, followed a gigantic blinking orange arrow, and headed down a different, longer, flight of stairs.

"Where are we?" Said Wilson, in a worried voice.

"Lost, I believe," replied Chase.

"No! Look!" Cameron pointed, suddenly excited. "Look at the sign!"

Across the room, near the doors, stood about ten people, mostly men, holding signs that read things such as "Bakers'", and "Pancoast/Sanchez Family" on them. "Which one's ours?" Asked Cuddy, squinting at the signs. "I can't read them without my glasses."

Wilson laughed twice. "I'm thinking the one that says 'PPTH Crew.'"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so we're a crew now, are we?"

In unison, they all looked down and shook their heads, as if in denial and embarrassment, and then proceeded to walk towards the bearded man holding the big, white poster board.

Fifteen minutes later, the 'crew' was speeding down the highway in a black limo, slightly over the speed limit, listening intently as Rob, their driver, told them about San Diego.

He told them where the bars were, where the grocery stores were, where the gas stations were, where the beach was from their accommodation, and most importantly, where any attractions were.

"You want me to drop you off at the local IGA and leave you there for about 30 minutes?" Rob spoke very fast, just like how he drove. " You know, to buy your basics. Toilet paper, anything? Yes?"

Cuddy, who had elected herself leader for this expedition, (not that anyone had stopped her or disagreed with her. Anyone who said otherwise about any potential Cuddy-Queendom was always at the risk of getting their head bit off, spat out, jumped on and then cremated. So, they just kept quiet) looked at everyone in a questioning manner. "Sure," Wilson responded. "Why not?" Said Foreman. House just shut up.

At 11:00, the limousine pulled into the newly-paved parking lot of the IGA. As the car halted and finally stopped, Rob spoke. "I'll see you all again at 11:30. At 11:40, I'm honking the horn obnoxiously and at 11:45, I'm coming in there myself and getting you," he joked.

"I hate shopping. Hate it, hate it." House grumbled to himself.

"Oh, spare me," Cuddy said, turning her head as she walked into the grocery store. Needless to say, the team got a few stares. House contemplated the fact that he had never seen Foreman, Chase OR Cuddy not wearing a white lab coat (unless, of course, you want to count the tennis-outfit incident, and in this case, House did not.) He grabbed a shopping cart and tagged along with Wilson, getting whatever he did. Finally, after fifteen minutes of this, Wilson stopped short.

"House."

"Wilson," House mimicked.

"What are you doing?"

"Shopping."

Wilson studied the carts- they looked identical, with the acceptation of the cane in House's cart.

"So far we've gotten… milk, eggs, donuts, a gigantic bag of Reeses mini's, Cap'n Crunch and Cookie Crisp, and oatmeal." Wilson looked up at House.

"What do we still need?"

House thought for a second. "Water…coffee…bananas."

"Bananas?"

"Don't question me," House replied, pushing his

And they were off…off to get…bananas. Wilson wondered just what this new week would bring.

He sighed to himself and blinked several times. Then, he whispered, "_bananas."_

_Sooo…what did you think? Was it the biggest fluff-bunny you've ever read? Just wondering! I'm an open door to comments, question, critiques, flames even! Feedback thumbs up sign. _

_Thanks so much, _

_Sizz_


	4. Its a Mad, Mad, Mad Race part 1

_Hello, my readers!_

_I was just wondering if there was anyone kind enough to tell me how to edit your user profile? I just cant figure it out with this new-fangled system. It's annoying me to no end. If you would, that would be great!  _

_And I wanted everyone to know that, even though the last chapter's title was "The IGA and that's it," I didn't actually mean by 'that's it' that that was the end of the story. Sorry for the confusion._

_And _Mollisk_- Hopefully I spelled your name right this time, if I didn't, feel free to sue me. So, what part of Missouri do you live in? Like, town, city or even county wise. I live in Columbia, in Boone County. (You would know that if I knew how to WORK THE DAMN PROFILE EDITOR!) _

_Remember, this is a piece of fluff. This chapter is the biggest piece of fluff yet. So, anything could happen! As _jeevesandwooster_ told me, it's endearing. So. Yep. Don't sue me, I don't own it! (If I did, I would probably end up driving it into the ground on accident...)_

_Anyways, on with the show…_

Vacation

Chapter 4

Once everyone was checked in to the Flannagan Inn, Cuddy waved her hands around until she had their attention.

"Well, now that we're here…" She checked her watch. "It's about 12:30 right now. We've missed lunch. So, why don't we just take a break? We've already been around each other more than we would on any other day, and we all need some…er…space. I hope you all have a pleasant evening, and I'll see you around. We'll meet in the lobby at 8:00 tomorrow to go to Sea World."

Even though she had finished talking, the group remained gathered around, not sure if she was finished or not. She looked uneasily at them until she got the hint. "You're all dismissed."

They all left. Cuddy rolled her eyes, wondering what they would do with out her.

The six of them had rooms right next to each other on the third floor of the Inn, starting at room 145 and ending at room 151. The rooms came with your necessities- bed, two comfy chairs, a television, drawers, a balcony of some sorts, a shower, a toilet, a sink, towels, and tiny travel-sized hotel shampoo. They also had a coffee maker, coffee packets, a hair dryer, about 5 more pillows on the bed than was necessary, a desk, it's own stationary and a mini-fridge. After Cuddy had gotten settled in, she knocked on door 146, or Cameron's room.

When Cameron opened the door and saw Cuddy, she smiled. "Hi, Lisa."

Cuddy returned the smile, "Hi, Allison. I was just wondering if you would like to take a swim with me. There's a pool right outside; you can probably see it from your window."

Cameron nodded, "yes, I saw the pool. It looks nice, but I have a different idea." Looking both ways, Cameron grabbed Cuddy's hand and pulled her inside, giggling, and shut the door.

"What?" Asked Cuddy, bemused.

Cameron stopped giggling long enough to say, "Ok. Now, before you say no, hear me out. This is an extremely juvenile idea, and under any other circumstances, I would have never thought of this." She sat down on the bed and motioned for Cuddy to join her. "Let's have a treasure hunt."

Cuddy blinked, and then stared, and then scratched her head. "A treasure hunt?"

"Yeah! We could incorporate everyone. It's like that one movie… oh, what's it called… Sleepover?"

Cuddy raised her right eyebrow. "You saw Sleepover?"

Cameron nodded her head. "I was babysitting my niece. She's nine."

"Oh. I never saw it."

Cameron became very teen-valley-giddy-girl all of the sudden. "Well, these girls- teenagers- 14 or 15- have this sleepover, and they have to go around and do certain things and document them with a disposable camera. We could do that, too."

Cuddy blinked again. "You're serious?"

"Why not? We're in California, honey! No one is gonna know about this except for you, me, Wilson, House, Foreman and Chase, and chances are they'll be too embarrassed to tell anyone. " A pause. "Not that they have anyone to tell."

The dark haired woman sitting next to Cameron thought for a second. "Ok. I guess. Why not? We're in California, right?"

_Knock._

_A pause._

_Knock knock._

_Shorter pause._

_Knockknockknockknockknockknock._

"_We know you're in there!"_

"Alright already!" Answered a frustrated House as he opened the door to his room. "What?" Cameron and Cuddy stood infront of him; Cameron wore a sly smile, while Cuddy seemed to want to hide her face from him.

"Are you bored?" Cameron asked.

"Who wants to know?" He was being irritatingly difficult.

"Me!"

"Why?"

"I have something to do here. It'll be fun."

"As much as I'd like to do something like **that **with you, Cameron, I'm pretty sure it's illegal in California. Too much of an age difference, you know?"

Cameron blushed and rolled her eyes, but before she could speak, Cuddy stepped in.

"Stop with the pervertedness, House. You want to know or not?"

House pretended to sulk. "Fine. But I won't like it." He left his room and followed the two women to a lounge area, where he saw Chase, Foreman and Wilson.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Chase asked Wilson as House sat down. Wilson shook his head, 'no.'

Without a word, Cameron handed them all a list, written on the stationary given to them on the desks in the room. Scrawled in large handwriting (with curly 'g's') it said:

**1) Something with the face of Jesus on it**

**2) Purchase undergarments of the opposite sex (picture documented)**

**3) Pose with the worst-looking car you could find (picture documented)**

**4) Jump on a trampoline (picture documented)**

**5) Find _The Humility Bowl _at a bookstore or library and check it out**

**6) Go to Ernie's Sea Food World (8909 Lee Street) and look for anyone familiar. If you're the first group there, make a reservation under the name Mara and wait. First one to sit down wins.**

"What the hell is this?" Wilson asked after he finished.

Cuddy smiled. "It's a challenge. We pick teams and you have to complete the list. First one to sit down wins."

He looked at her, stunned. "You're joking."

"No, actually."

Wilson leaned back and looked at the list again. "Ok."

Cameron's face lit up. "You'll do it?"

Wilson nodded. Cameron looked at Foreman.

"You too?"

Foreman opened his mouth. "You're insane."

"I know. But that's not the problem."

Cuddy cut in. "She asked you a question. Will you do it?"

"Fine."

It was then Chase's turn. He stuttered, but finally said, "um…yeah."

Now, all eyes were on House. "Please, House?" Cameron stuck out her lip in a child-like manner. "Please?"

House sighed in a refusal type way, but said, "al-right."

"Ok good," Cuddy said, producing a baseball cap from behind her back. "Now we have to pick teams."

"Teams?" Chase asked.

"Yes, that is what I said, doctor Chase, teams." She jostled the hat, mixing up the tiny pieces of paper that were inside it. "Draw." Cuddy placed the hat in front of Wilson, who reached inside and took out a slip of paper.

"Chase."

House reached his hand inside the hat, looked at the piece of paper, and laughed a bit.

"Cuddy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes but said, "so, using process of elimination, Cameron, you're with Foreman." Cameron went to stand by Foreman. "Are we all set then?"

They shook their heads, most of them puzzled by what had just happened.

"Great. Well." She put her hands up and let them drop. "Begin."


	5. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Race part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but doesn't everybody wish they did?

Thank you, my dears, for those wonderful reviews. They mean the world to me!

…_Still haven't found out how to work the stupid profile thing yet, but it's not over till the fat lady sings, so I'll keep trying, dammit…_

Vacation 

Chapter 5

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a mad rush to the door. The teams squeezed out, fast-walking (with the exception of House, who was, in fact, fast-limping) and talking over one another.

"Do you have a camera?" Chase his teammate. She nodded. "Yeah, it's up in the room. Lemme go get it."

Less than thirty seconds later, she departed from the elevator holding a yellow and black 27 snap-shot disposable camera. Cameron looked at him for a mere second and said, "Let's go."

They were the first team out of the hotel; Foreman's team and Cuddy's team both needed to go to the gift shop to get a camera. Chase snickered silently. The two walked along the sidewalk for a minute, but Cameron grabbed Chase's arm. "Where are we going?"

He made a thoughtful face. "I really don't know. What's the first thing on the list?"

Cameron shook her head. "No. Start from the bottom and go up."

Chase tilted his head as he said, with a hint of sarcasm, "Ok, so what's the **last **thing on the list?"

She checked the paper. "_The Humility Bowl._ We need to find a copy of it."

"Why that book?"

"What do you mean?"

Chase clarified, "God, I've never even read it; never heard of it. Why did you pick that one?"

"I don't really know…Cuddy suggested it when we were making the list."

"Well…Is there a bookstore in this city?"

"Of course there's a bookstore!" Cameron replied, rolling her eyes. "At least…I think there's a bookstore."

Dr. Chase examined the sidewalk, thinking. "I'm pretty sure I saw a Walden Books when we were driving here earlier today."

"How sure?"

"99.9 percent sure."

"Ok, let's go."

Chase led the way, even though he wasn't quite sure where he was going. Twenty minutes and seven blocks later, they were inside Walden Books, making the man at the check-out desk run a search in their stock for the mysterious book.

The man read off the computer screen. "_The Humility Bowl _by Sali Ducdy. Am I right?"

Cameron, who was still out of breath, spat out, "sure."

"Ok…We've got six copies in the back room." The man moved from behind the desk to the aisle, making his way to the door in the back of the bookshop. "It's not a very popular book anymore."

"What do you mean, 'anymore?'" Chase questioned.

The man shook his head and walked. "That book was a top seller in the U.S. about six years ago. We used to have it featured in our windows- I was checking out copies everyday. After a while, though, pretty suddenly, It just…stopped selling."

Cameron and Chase exchanged glances. "Did the author ever write anything else?"

The man shook his head again. "I'll be right back," he said, and ducked into the back room.

"But I've never heard of that book," Chase whispered.

"Nither have I." Cameron replied.

He soon emerged, carrying with him a book that seemed to have about 200 pages in it. The cover read "The Humility Bowl," on the front, in big golden letters, with gold bars on ether side, running up the edges of the cover vertically. Also in gold letters read the author's name, Sali Ducdy.

"Here it is. It's pretty, isn't it?" The man asked.

Chase didn't respond. "How much?"

"I'd reckon about ten dollars. I don't really know…I don't think it's in the catalogue anymore."

He dug around in his jeans pocket. "I've got ten dollars and two dimes. How's that?" He dropped the money into the man's hand. On closer examination, the man chuckled and held up the two coins. "These are nickels."

Chase rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Damn American money!"

"Well, this is fine."

Since their business was done in that particular store, the two doctors bid the man goodbye and exited the store, eager to find the next item on the list.

"Wait up!" House called out to Cuddy, who was walking much faster than he. In the time that it took Chase and Cameron to get the book, House and Cuddy had already gotten the item with Jesus' face on it at a Lemstone Christian right across the street from the Inn. Now, they needed a picture on a trampoline. House stared at the list .

"How the hell are we going to find a trampoline?" House said pessimistically, looking around as if he expected for a trampoline to just roll down the street at him. Cuddy thought for a moment, looking down. Suddenly, she looked up, a smile slowly spreading across her lips. She answered, "I think I know a way."

"What are we doing here?" House, who had had no idea what wheels were turning in Cuddy's head for at least fifteen minutes. He stopped, motioning with his cane to the backyards of houses they were walking behind. The team was on Pear Street, and Cuddy was practically jogging- determined to win- down the street, closely examining the yards ahead of her, not paying attention to the traffic whizzing behind her, yelling crude things about her ass. No, she was oblivious.

"We are looking…" Cuddy said, absentmindedly, too busy searching to really pay attention.

"For what?"

Cuddy smiled wide and pointed to a house three down from them. "For that!"

In the back yard, along with various other children's playthings, was a trampoline. The answer to their prayers.

"Thank the lord!" She cried, and clasped her hands together as she continued making her way over to the jumping device.

House was unimpressed. "What now, Sherlock?"

Cuddy stared at him. "Isn't it obvious? You jump on the trampoline, I take the picture, and we run away."

House smiled and looked down, apparently smug with the retort he had in mind. "There are just two things wrong with your seemingly brilliant plot. One, YOU are jumping, and two, I can't run. I thought you learned that earlier! Like, a few years ago…"

Cuddy put her hand up to stop him. "Alright fine, I'll run, you'll…hobble. And, no, I can't jump; I'm wearing a skirt!"

The older doctor tilted his head back in a manner that screamed, _'Is this woman freaking INSANE!' _"Cuddy! If I jump, there will be no limping, no hobbling at all… I will be immobile AND in a great deal of pain. If you jump and I see you're panties, you'll live."

"But you'll never let me live it down."

"There is that…" He paused, pretending to be deep in contemplation. "But we don't have time. We need to make this quick and painless."

Cuddy turned towards the yard. "Alright. Be ready. 1…2…"

"This is absolutely ridiculous."

"Three!"

Cuddy raced towards the trampoline, as House…well, he raced, but it was pretty damn slow and it took him forever to get there, but get there he did and Cuddy was already on the trampoline, her hands clamped to her sides, desperate not to let her skirt fly up.

"You ready?" She asked. He pulled the disposable camera from his pocket and nodded. Cuddy began to jump about three inches in the air.

"Jump higher!" House demanded. Buddy blushed but obliged.

"A bit more!" He instructed. He kept telling her to jump higher until she was well in the air.

"Jesus House, have you taken the picture yet?"

"NO!"

"Well, do it! Hurry, too, I think the people who own this property have seen us."

"I'm waiting until your skirt flies up."

Cuddy didn't stop jumping, but replied with a modest, "pervert."

Finally, she heard the camera's shutter click twice, so she stopped. Just in the nick of time, too.

"Oh, dammit," said House, pointing to behind Cuddy. She whirred around just in time to see a child about five years old running towards them, closely followed by a woman who seemed to be around 400 pounds running, full speed, towards them as well, yelling, "What the heck are you doing? Who are you people?"

Cuddy panicked and screamed, "Go!"

Cuddy believes that she will never, ever, never see House run as fast as he had in those fifteen seconds. Olympic runners that were being chased by stampeding elephants and assorted other large animals could not have even touched him. He outran Cuddy, and was at the corner of the road before Cuddy caught up with him. When she did though, she began laughing.

And laughing.

And laughing.

She was laughing so hard that she was rolling around in the grass, clutching her stomach, tears rolling down her face, and House was just standing there beside her, watching her, until finally his own face broke into a smile and he began to laugh. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he broke down and laughed. Not nearly as much as Cuddy, sure, but enough to make him feel…good. He watched Cuddy laugh some more, and that felt good, too. House had rarely ever seen Cuddy smile, let alone actually laugh. The smile on her face was too wide to measure.

After she had calmed down a bit, House asked, "what are we laughing about?"

Cuddy stifled another laughing fit and said, "You. I have never seen you run so fast. Plus, that was the stupidest thing I have ever done." She raised her head off the grass a bit, but let it drop. "The most fun, too."

House didn't respond. He just tilted his head a bit and half smiled.

Cuddy frowned a little bit, raising her full back off the ground to reveal a good amount of grass in her hair. 

"Why don't you smile more? It's almost nice."

House knew she wasn't meaning to be flirtatious with him, but she was. "Why are you getting Dr. Laura on me?"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Well, maybe. But I feel as though I could climb a mountain now."

"That was practically poetic."

"Why, thank you."

"So…are we off then?" He asked, grabbing her elbow and helping her up.

"I suppose so," Cuddy said with a nod. "Oh, and, House," she said before he walked away. "This little…situation…dies with you. Right?"

House nodded; he understood completely. Finally, after the trampoline excursion, the pair was off into the almost setting sun, on their next adventure.

_Authors note: I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R. Foreman and Wilson will be next chapter… I sorta ran out of room, lol. Oh, and, I am very sad that goodgirl18 isn't with us anymore (for the time being.) Please leave reviews for her and make her feel good!_

_P.S.- If ya'll caught a House/ Cuddy vibe, that wasn't a romantic one, it was a friendship one. A BONDING one, but not a romantic one. That's where Cameron came in…_

_The conclusion- NEXT CHAPTER!_

_Love,_

_Sizz_


	6. Finale to Mad Mad Race

_I love you guys and your reviews! _

_Here's some more fluff, brace yourselves!_

_The conclusion to the AMAZING RACE!_

_Hey, I don't know if I got the teams right. I can't remember which pairs went with which, so if I got it wrong, forgive and forget. If I can't keep track I don't expect you guys to, so thanks for bearing with me. You're the best!_

_Disclaimer- _Me no own House, MD.

Vacation

Chapter 6

The two doctors stood in front of the store, silently daring each other to go in.

"You can go in first," Foreman practically begged.

Wilson fluttered his eyelashes politely. "Um…no, actually, you can go in first."

"Well, we both can't go in together."

"Why not?"

Foreman shot him a look. "It' would be just…weird."

Wilson nodded. "Ok. So what do we do?"

"Don't ask me!"

They stood there for another whole minute.

"You go in."

"No, be my guest!" Wilson said, pointing to the open door. They were attracting more attention just standing there than if one of them would actually go in.

"Dr. Wilson, I was the one who had to beg the sales guy at Toys 'R' Us to jump on the trampoline," Foreman whined. "Please don't make me go in there." He stuck out his bottom lip until Wilson finally gave in.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it." He entered the **Victoria's Secret**, mumbling over his shoulder to Foreman, "You've got problems, man." Foreman just chuckled to himself.

Wilson, whose guts were bubbling and churning with nervousness of being in a foreign store, looked back at Foreman, and continued shopping. Then, his worst fears were confirmed. A woman came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Wilson spun on his heel, clumsily knocking over a rack of camisoles.

"Can I help you?" The woman's nametag read, "Hello, my name is Ashley." She had a thick Carroll Channing-esq kind of dialect.

Wilson stuttered before answering, trying to pick up the camisoles. "Um…no, actually…just…looking." He stole a quick glance at Foreman, who was standing with his head in his hands, thumb and forefinger massaging his temples. Wilson finally grabbed a bra off a random shelf and thrust it up on the checkout counter. Ashley grabbed the lacy black brazier's tag and ran it through the laser scanner; the screen blinked $10.56. As she put it in the bag she glanced up at him, a shine in her eye.

"Present for you wife?" She asked.

Wilson winced, but nodded. "Sure." Ashley took his card and ran it through the scanner. Now that Wilson was a married man, the shine in her eye was less visible. She looked away to a different male customer as she nodded at him and said, "Have a nice day."

It was a little after six when Foreman and Wilson arrived at Ernie's Seafood World. The woman making the reservations didn't say anything to them, but when they approached her, she looked at them with a questioning expression over her horned rim glasses. That was their cue.

"Um… Hi there, ma'am," Foreman said politely. "Has anyone made a reservation under the name "Mara?"

The woman flipped a few pages in her big book of guests an questioned, "Spelling?"

Foreman took the list out. "M-A-R-A."

The woman nodded her head. "Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago."

"_Shit,_" Wilson cursed under his breath. Someone had beaten them to it.

"They're at a table for six. Are you here to join them?"

They both nodded. Before they were escorted to the table, Wilson just had to ask one question. "What did they look like?"

The woman scrunched up her face. "I'm pretty sure it was two kids…a brunette and a blonde…he was foreign…"

Foreman sighed. "Oh…Cameron and Chase."

Wilson nodded once. When they got to the table, Cameron and Chase were both sitting on the far side of the table with smug looks on their faces and salads in front of them. Foreman and Wilson sat down in shame.

"We lost," Foreman pointed out.

"Yes, you did," Chase laughed, Cameron hit him in the arm for being an ass.

Foreman glanced up at the Australian. "Hey! Don't laugh. It's only a stupid hunt."

Chase couldn't resist. "You're only saying that because you lost."

Wilson was about to retort, but a man with a cane sat down beside him, grumbling. "We lost."

"Ya think?"

Cuddy put her hand up to stop any further arguing. "Hey, wait! Nobody's lost until we compare evidence. Then, if we all tie, whoever got here the fastest was, in fact, the winner.

"Which is us." Chase replied. Cuddy glared, and Chase shrank back.

Cuddy directed the conversation at Cameron. "Since you're teammate here seems to be so smug about your win, let's have you go first. Show us the merchandise."

Cameron shot daggers at Chase while he sheepishly got out a:

Bible with Jesus praying on it

A pair of blue boxers with little duckies on it

And

A white book with gold letters on it, along with two pictures:

One was Cameron posing next to a car that seemed to have recently been in a T-bone accident; the right side was smashed in, while a piece of cardboard covered the hole where the front window should have been. The hubcap on the right rear tire wasn't even there. Nor was the tire.

Finally, a picture of Chase jumping on a trampoline in the backyard; not the same one that Cuddy had jumped on, but the same idea. Cuddy snickered.

The other groups compared stuff, too- House's team definitely had the best 'face of Jesus' (with the fan) item, Wilson's team had the best item of the opposite sex, but Cam's team took the prize for the ghetto-ist car. Definitely.

And, to Cuddy's disgust and Chase's great joy, his group was declared the winner.

Yeah, there wasn't any real point to this chapter- I just needed to wrap up the treasure hunt. It will get more eventful, I guarantee it! There'll be mystery, romance, tequila and, as promised, Disney Land. And what kind of fic would this be without a House/Cam moment? You bet. Reviews make me happy (I'm a lonely person.)

Lots of love,

Sizz


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone!

I hate to be the one to tell you this, but seeing as I am the authoress, it is my duty.

I'm gonna have to put Vacation on hold for a bit- maybe a week or so- but not any longer than a week and a half. I don't like the way I'm writing it- I kind of feel like I'm droning on and on and on…so I'm gonna take a break.

So, to take my break, I'm going publish something much more serious- not fluffy. You can only write so much fluff before you need a break.

Urrg.. Right now I've got the flu, so I really can't write anything at all. Sort of like goodgirl18, I just need to regroup and figure out what exactly I'm going to do with the chapters that I don't have planned very well. (Hopefully with the help of troubledXlouie.)

Keep on the lookout for my new story!

Like the governor of California- I'll be back.

Lots of Love,

Sizz


	8. Author's Note II

Hi there, my Cronies!

(Sigh) I'm sorry to report that this isn't a new chapter, but I just have to say.

I'M SO SORRY!

I fee guilty not being able to update as much as I used to, but you must understand that I've been sick the past week and a half AND I have gymnastics in the morning for four hours, AND THEN after that I have to go to practice for a musical I'm in for _another _four hours. By the time I get home it's 5:00, AND I'm totally giving you lame excuses, but these excuses are as good as it gets!

Anyways, that's why chapters are going so slow. I sort of just felt like it was my duty to tell my loyal and _extremely _faithful readers just why the hell my stories aren't being updated daily (I wish I could update daily!) I'm doing the best I can. Summer's suppost to be about relaxing, which, for me, is writing, and as you can see I'm doing an awesome job. I've got, like, a gazillion ideas for stories but I cant do any of them unless I finish the current ones, right?

This was just to tell you what's going on with my totally archaic and chaotic life. Feel free to review, I just like the fact that I get emails.

Sorry, but the chapters are coming soon ("yeah, yeah, whatever," I know you're saying.) Hey, at least I don't have summerschool!

Lots of Love and thanks for putting up with me!

-Sizz


	9. Sea World

_You guys are so great! Thanks for all of the reviews! I love ya'll!_

_By the way, I haven't been to Sea World San Diego in…I don't know…it's been about two or three years now, and all I remember is the fact that I saw Shamu, but not a heck of a lot more than that. So, basically, most of this chapter really is the work of fiction, with a few exceptions. (However, the situation with Shamu and Cameron? Actually, that did happen. Only, it was a man in his mid 40's when I saw it. I took some authorial license.) Just clarifying, so you don't have another reason to sue me!_

Disclaimer: I don't own House; you know that, so why am I writing this?

Vacation

Chapter 7

"It is way too early to be awake," House commented as the limo sped down the highway, driven by the ever-jubilant Rob, who was softly humming to himself.

"You can say that again," came the only reply; House was too tired to actually say it again.

"How can you say that?" Cuddy asked, puzzled. She was alert enough for the rest of them. So was Foreman, for that matter, but he'd never show it. "You have to be at work at 7 am! Why are you so tired now?"

House's eyes traveled much faster than his head to look at Cuddy. "I never stayed up until 1:00 in the morning at a restaurant called Ernie's."

Cuddy had to agree, "That could be it."

Finally they arrived at Sea World. They had given Rob permission to do whatever he liked until 2:00 this afternoon, when they had decided to leave. Cameron had silently pouted and mumbled to herself that six hours wasn't enough but never told anyone, so 2:00 it was.

By the time the last person, Chase, had checked in, Foreman was ready to leave.

"I don't know why I'm here," He mumbled to himself, but just loud enough for House to hear.

"You're here because it's the only free vacation you'll ever get in you're ever going to get. Actually, it may be the only vacation-period- you'll ever get."

"You're comfort makes me feel a whole lot better."

House kept following Cuddy, kept looking forward, but smiled. "You can always work on your tan."

Foreman opened his mouth to say something, but House scurried away.

Ten minutes later, the 'crew' (Cuddy rolled her eyes every time she thought of that) were sitting on blue bleachers, awaiting the appearance of Shamu and his trainers; their first attraction.

While they were waiting for the whale to make his debut, House looked around, taking in his surroundings and getting his bearings. He noticed that the bleachers in the last row were white, but 5 rows down their paint color turned to azure, and then another 10 rows down it turned into a deep indigo- navy. The indigo-navy section was where they were sitting. Most people would have disregarded this fact, but, as you know, House wasn't like most people. He turned to Cameron, who was sitting next to him.

"Look at the bleachers," he directed her. She did.

"Yeah…"

"Am I going insane, or are they different colors?"

"Yes, and…yes."

"Should that mean something?"

Cameron looked at him comically. "I don't think so. It's probably just for decoration."

House began to say something but he was cut off by a drum roll and a slightly off-tune trumpet. The lights dimmed and an announcer with a booming voice said**, "Welcome, everyone, to Sea World San Diego. Here to officially welcome you is our head mascot, of whom you all know of and love, Shamu the whale!"**

Suddenly, out of the depths of the gigantic tank of water that was placed in front of the crowd, the water parted and out poked…it was round and black…no, white…no, black AND white…it was…a whale!

The huge creature jumped out of the water, twisted around half way, and landed in the water on his back. The crowd burst into applause. House rolled his eyes and clapped his hands a few times.

Three back flips and a woman in a purple wet suit diving off of his nose later, the loud speaker was back on.

"**We'd like to take a moment now, " the voice said, "to recognize a group here from waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay across the nation."**

_No. No,no,no,no,no,no,no.No. This is not happening," _House thought. He looked at Cuddy with big eyes, as if he was about to cry. Cuddy looked as if she was about to go into shock, so she never saw him.

"They've been helping people for years at their hospital in Princeton, New Jersey. They've been flown here via local radio station K103.5, and here they are, practically fresh off the plane. I'll invite the following people to stand up:" 

Wilson leaned over Cameron to talk to House.

"How do they know where we're sitting?" Wilson hissed in a frantic. "How do they even know we're here!"

House frowned and shrugged. The announcer finally began listing off names.

"**Dean of admissions, Lisa Cuddy." **Cuddy stood as the spotlight shown on her, then Wilson, then Foreman, followed by House, Chase and Cameron. They all blushed fervently as they looked around them, seeing all the people, applauding brainlessly and saying, "Look at the man! With the cane! When was the last time he took a shower? Eww…."

The loudspeaker was back on. **"As a conciliation for their brave work at the hospital, we'd now like to randomly choose one of the courageous doctors to perform a little show with Shamu."**

'_Courageous,' _Foreman thought, aggravated. _A month and a half ago House stabbed a patient in the leg with a syringe. Yeah, I guess that's pretty damn corageous?'_

But the announcer plugged on, now with a drum roll in the background as he randomly chose one of the doctors.

"**And I would like….drum roll please….our winner is….Allison Cameron, come on down!"**

When the spotlight shown on Cameron, this time, her eyes were the size of saucers and she was frozen. She looked around at her co-workers, but the crowd was egging her on to go up front. Cameron made her way down the aisle and onto the platform that was even with the tank that held our fishy friend. The woman in the purple wet suit finished drying her hair and began talking into a cordless mic. Her voice was scratchy, but not in a way that made you to assume she smoked.

"Hello, everyone. My name's Kelli and I'm going to help out this young lady right here. You're name's Allison?"

Cameron smiled faintly and nodded.

"Where ya from, Allison?"

"Princeton, New Jersey."

"You work in a hospital, right?"

Cameron nodded again, but only once.

"What do you do? Like, doctor stuff?"

"Right." Cameron was disgusted by the woman's unspecificness, but she let it slide.

"Alright, Allison. May I call you Allison?"

Cameron nodded, unsmiling. Chase stifled a laugh- he had never known Cameron to be shy like this. Sure, she wouldn't tell you that your child of two days old was dead, but she was never quiet. He assumed it was the crowd size.

"Alright, Allison. All you have to do is stand here. Shamu is going to come up on deck here and you are going to help him learn some tricks. Okay?"

Cameron swallowed and chocked out a, "Yeah. Sure." Kelli took her arm and lead her out of the way, then blew out two sharp whistles. Out of the water came Shamu. He swam up to the dock and plopped himself on the wood, completely out of the water, except his tail.

Kelli instructed Cameron to make different kinds of noises, or make different hand gestures, each one telling Shamu to do a different trick. Snapping her fingers made the whale slap the water with his tail, where as waving both arms simultaneously made him 'nod' his head energetically. Of course, each trick was followed with many "OOHS," and, "AAHS!" This all brought Cameron great joy, and she soon loosened up. At least, for a little while.

"We're going to have a grand finale. Now, Allison, you're going to stand right here as Shamu comes up along the side and 'waves' at you. It'll be fun, don't worry. Plus, I have this umbrella," Kelli motioned to the black bumbershoot she was holding, "So you wont get wet. Are you ready?"

Cameron smiled and nodded as she stepped back. Kelli blew three long whistles, shrill ones, and held the umbrella over Cameron. Shamu circled the tank three times, getting closer to the edge each time. Then, on the fourth circle, Shamu lept out of the water, waving his fin. As he entered the water, Kelli hastily pulled the umbrella away from Cameron…

**SSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!**

The next thing the crew from Princeton-Plainsboro knew was water. Lots and lots of water. All of their torsos were done for- their bottom half's had gotten lucky, they had been sitting down when the whale had the nerve to splash practically the entire audience.

The crowd erupted with cheers, the announcer guy laughed, and Kelli, the girl in the wet suit, spoke into the microphone.

"That was just great, Allison! Could we have a big cheer for Allison?"

The crowd clapped again, but Cameron didn't turn around to face them just yet. By the time she did, her hands were crossed tightly across the front of her chest, and she was laughing her head off, doubled over.

The poor girl was completely soaked, inside out, head to toe.

"It's great to see she's a good sport, isn't it, ladies and gentlemen?" Kelli thanked Cameron and handed her a towel that she wrapped herself in immediately and returned to her seat. She climbed the steps as the announcer made some last minute announcements about cancellations in shows and whatnot, and then the lights brightened and the amphitheatre began to empty out.

Cameron stood before them, drenched. She only had to stand for a split second, however, before they all broke out into cheesy, sitcom-like laughter.

"That was incredible!" Foreman was nearly crying. Chase and Foreman were clinging on to each other, trying to keep upright, but their sudden fits of giggles kept them down. Cuddy and House were desperately trying to keep straight faces, but it just wasn't going to happen. As much as Cameron would love to laugh along with them, she had bigger fish to fry.

"Um…Lisa?" Cameron said in a timid voice. "I need your help with something." She didn't remove her arms from her chest, but shook her head sideways, indicating that she needed help away from the immature male specimens. Cuddy immediately got the drift and followed Cameron into the ladies room. Foreman and Wilson were still laughing, but they eventually stopped.

"Where'd Cam go?" Chase asked.

"The bathroom," House replied, deadpan.

"What's she doing in there?"

Wilson opened his mouth to say something, probably something non-sarcastic, but House hushed him.

"If you morons would have payed attention, maybe you'd know."

"What's that suppost to mean?"

Wilson decided to play along. He rolled his eyes, egging them on. "Didn't you see the way Cameron was covering her chest with her arms?"

They nodded, eyes wide, like two thirteen year olds who were listening to their older, cooler, football-playing brother recall his 'first time.'

"Well…" Wilson trailed off, trying to let them pick up.

"Well what?" Foreman asked, obviously confused.

"You guys are so…in residency,' " House said, coining the term.

"Sorry, our mind isn't quite as perverted as yours," Chase quipped. House was taken aback.

"Oh, touché," House replied, narrowing his eyes.

Foreman cut in. "So…what are you saying? About Cameron?"

Wilson addressed House. "They ARE naive."

House shook his head in shame. "C'mon, it's obvious. The water soaked thorugh Cameron's shirt, which is yellow, and she's probably wearing a black bra, so you can see right through it. She got Cuddy's help, and now she's probably in the bathroom, shirtless, possibly braless, drying her shirt.

The two young doctors exchanged looks for about a half a millisecond, then took off, down the theatre's steps like a bullet. House called after them, "What was that about our minds being perverted?"

Foreman and Chase were both fifty yards away by that time, but Wilson thought he heard an Australian's voice, calling over his shoulder,

"Hey, it's our vacation! What are we suppost to do?"

_**Did you enjoy it? My first chapter back since my vacation, and I'm sure you all read my author's note, so you know my situation with the musical. Thanks, reviews make me happy…I tried Randa05's theory of reviews, you know, 'printing them out and frolicking in them', but I got too many papercuts, so I'll just come up with something else.**_

_**jeevesandwooster- Wowie. You're an ex-gymnast AND you like musicals? You have got to be my long lost sister. Anyways, I'm in Beauty and the Beast (you'd think it's lame, but it's not, it's actually insanely funny, but then, I'm prejudice) I am in chorus ( because of my age, I guess) so I'm a village woman, a gargoyle, and a salt shaker for the Be Our Guest scene. I get to flip onstage; It's pretty cool. Thanks for taking an interest! If you're ever in a play or musical, please tell me!**_


	10. The Snippy Little Mermaid

Randa05- Oh, good idea, sticking them on the wall. I should try that.

Yami'sMineSoBackOff- The fact that whales are, in fact, mammals and NOT fish makes it absurdly funny, doesn't it? That's what I was hoping- that adults, who have gone to years upon years upon years of medical school, can still not know that a whale isn't a fish. Ta-da!

jeevesandwooster- And, when your chorus, you don't have as many lines to memorize. Actually, you don't have ANY lines to memorize. Anyways, being Salty the Salt was pretty easy- It was a silver and had a big 'S' on it- and a silver mop cap. It looked like a big T shirt without the sleeves. I had a black shirt on, jazz pants and shoes and black, special marching-band gloves, so it was easy for me to maneuver. The guy who plays pepper is REALLY tall (I'm barely 5'0 and he's 6'3) and it looks **so** hilarious. It opened last Wednesday

Thanks to all the fantastical reviewers who gave me compliments::sobs: It's good to be back::sobs again: I'm happy to report I have yet to get a flame for this baby, and Up On The Rooftop, (which, for all my readers, I am debating whether to finish it or not.) and when I do, well, I guess you'll know.

Also, you know I need to get back into the swing of things- having not written in over a month (!) so I'm hoping writing in big spans will help me with this.

PS- Please, my dear people, forgive me for my horrid spelling…I'm posting at midnight because I'm desperate to post…I love you!

Ok I'm done rambling now, I absolutely promise.

**Disclaimer-** I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T OWN HOUSE AND YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING!

Vacation

Chapter 10 ( Wowie, we're in double-digits, people! How is it possible that we're only on day three of this vacation, and yet I have 10 CHAPTERS? Now I really am done, I swear.)

"Wake up!" Came a woman's voice.

"Hmm…" Chase gurgled, the result of sleeping far more hours than he was used to.

"Get up, Chase!" It was Cuddy, leaning over him, already dressed, ready to hit their next location.

"What time is it?"

"8 o'clock."

"AM or PM?"

"It's already tomorrow in Australia."

"That was cruel. I'm going to have to hurt you for that."

"Oh, threatening your boss's boss. I see you're daring when you're half asleep."

Chase's eyes, which had been closed up till that point, popped open.

"Dr. Cuddy!" He rolled over to face her.

She chuckled. "Who'd you think I was? Cameron?"

He nodded.

"HA!"

Chase was fully awake now. He got out of bed and walked sleepily over to the room's walk-in closet, changing as he spoke.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Three guesses."

He thought for a moment. "Disneyland?"

"Oh, you're good."

"Do we get to go in the Haunted Mansion? That's what it's called, right?"

"Yeah, if you want to. It may be a little too scary for House, but Cameron'll hold his hand if he starts crying."

Chase emerged from the closet in a very funny position. He seemed to be stuck in his shirt.

"Uh…Doctor Cuddy?"

"Need help?" She presumed.

"Yep."

Cuddy began yanking on the gray T-Shirt he had been sleeping in.

"What happened?" Asked Cuddy.

"It's caught on the button of my other shirt!" He yelled, his voice slightly muffled. He let out a cry of pain. "Ow!"

"Sorry."

Just then, the door flew open. There stood Foreman, in the threshold…

He immediately clapped a hand over his eyes and wheeled around.

"I'm so sorry…" He apologized. "I must be interrupting something…"

"No!" They both shouted; Cuddy let go of Chase, there was a ripping noise and suddenly, he wasn't stuck any longer.

"We are NOT-"

"She was helping me-"

"Take off your shirt?" Foreman finished.

"Well, yes, _technically_, but…"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Chase yelled over them. "Lets just forget this?"

"Fine by me," Foreman said. "_Sick-o," _he added, under his breath.

Cuddy glared at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing, ma'am," Foreman put his hands behind his back.

Cuddy shot glances at both of them before replying. "I'm just gonna…leave, I guess…see you at nine."

Once House, the last member of the crew had joined his cohorts (wearing his "I really don't wanna be here right now" shirt) they were off, driven by their ever-loyal chauffer, Rob.

"What is there to do in Disneyland?" Wilson asked, mostly himself, as they pulled into the already crowded parking lot.

"Scuse me? Did you just ask where there was to do in…in Disneyland?" House blinked, as if trying to process this new information.

"Well, yeah; I've never been."

Cameron's jaw dropped so low it practically hit the floor.

"You've never been to Disney Land?" Chase looked appalled. "I wasn't even born in this country, and even I'VE been to Disneyland."

Wilson smiled sweetly. "Thanks for rubbing it in."

Once they had all entered the park, gone through security and had been run their hands under ultra-violent lights, Cuddy gathered them and, once again, stood on a table. There were only five of them, six including herself, but she was wearing tennis shoes and without her heels, she was only 5'3".

"Ok ya'll, this is going to be a lot like Sea World. Everyone get a buddy-"

House screamed, "I CALL WILSON!" And hobbled over to him just as quick as he could.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and continued. "We're going to travel as a pack until we have a disagreement about attractions. Then, we'll break up into groups with our buddies and go from there. Capice?"

They all nodded.

Suddenly, Cuddy's eyes lit up. "OH, and, before I forget, I'd like to give a special recognition to a certain Dr. House, for not complaining ONCE of his … er … impairment…since we got to California."

House spoke up. "I've got a bum let, Cuddy. I'm not retarded."

Everyone clapped anyways.

(Author's Note: In hopes of turning a days worth of activities into a summary, I've labeled them in the order of things they did, making it into a quick synopsis. So sorry if you get confused!)

**Ride # 1:** Tom Sawyer's Island. This attraction is SUPPOST to be entertainment for the little kids; plenty of places to crawl around, climb and run around freely so that your parents can rest. However, Wilson stole House's cane and he and Cameron played keep-away with it. Foreman joined in but Cuddy got pissed stopped the game before it could fall into the lagoon surrounding the island.

**Ride # 2: **Pirates of the Caribbean. Cameron and Cuddy were especially keen on going on this one, Foreman assumed it was because they wanted to see Jonny Depp or Orlando Bloom. This assumption was, of course, completely correct, and they were, of course, sorely disappointed when they learned that the movie was based off of the ride and NOT the other way around. Something worth crying over, I'm sure.

**Ride # 3: **Spinning Tea Cups- When Cameron pointed that ride out to the others, Foreman made a sick face and Wilson shook his head. "There's no way," he stated, "I'll throw up all over the place." But Cameron was persistent. "Please? " She begged. "Somebody?" Wilson still said no and stayed off the ride with Chase, but the rest were up for it. When they got off at the end, they all felt a bit nauseous and had to go to the bathroom, though no one became thoroughly sick. Wilson smirked and said to Chase, slyly, "Told ya so."

**Lunch Break- **They went to the food stand at Tomorrow Land for the air conditioning. Cuddy ate a salad…("Typical Cuddy," House pointed out when she received her food.) Cameron and Foreman both ordered Chicken, House and Chase both ordered cheeseburgers and Wilson just ordered fries and a drink. After lunch, however, they all got funnel cakes, so the extra food definitely slowed them down a bit. By now it was 2:45.

Ride # 4- The Haunted Mansion. At long last, a ride everyone was eager to go on. (Well, as eager as House can get.) To Cuddy's great disappointment, House sat with Wilson and not Cameron, so if any Hand holding was to be done, she was hoping it wasn't between…you know… But everyone found it very humorous when the hand reached out of the crate to play the piano and Cuddy screamed bloody murder for about a millisecond, before she realized she was the only one screaming.   
Ride # 5- It's A Small World. At the mansion of this ride, House went AWOL. He ran as fast as he could- as fast, if not faster, than the trampoline incident- mumbling something about the song and earworms and going insane. The Crew exchanged glances, but went on the ride anyways. They had the song stuck in their head for the rest of the week and Chase had a re-occurring dream about puppets. 

**Ride # 6- **Mark Twain's Steamboat. After House rejoined the group, they decided to go on the Steamboat called the "**Mark Twain**." It was calmer than anything else they had gone on…Foreman actually fell asleep in one of the lawn chairs. It gave them all a chance to breath and get away from the others. Cuddy was overlooking the bay as the steamboat chugged along, just as House sidled up beside her.

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"I need to know," he replied, not looking at her, "who wrote The Humility Bowl."

"Why?"

"Just tell me," he said, changing his tone.  
"Sali Ducdy."

"Hmmm…._That_ name sounds familiar."

Cuddy suppressed a smile with the heaviest restraints. "How?"

"Cuddy, don't be stupid."

She stood up straighter, grinning, and turned her body away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Cuddy!" House exclaimed, rolling his eyes in frustration. Before he could say anything else, however, the steamboat whistle blew a long, loud note- a signal they had docked.

House locked eyes with his boss and pointed his cane at her, using the guardrail for support. "We'll continue this conversation later, Cuddy."

Grinning like an idiot, she exited the boat.

**Ride # 7- **Picture With Ariel. At 6:00, near the magic kingdom, trumpets sounded and, out of the castle, emerged…who else… the beloved Disney Princesses; Belle, Ariel, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Jasmine for an auto graph session. A swarm of little girls and their parents lined up with their little books, hoping to get the autograph of one of their idols.

Cameron squealed, "Oh! Let's get their autographs!"

"What?" House goggled.

"With them; the princesses," Cameron said, pointing to them.

"Why?"

Cameron shrugged. "Blackmail?"

House thought for a moment, and said, "Well, if that's the case, I'm all over it." He rushed over to join the line.

"Right behind you!" Wilson hollered. Cameron got in line next, and then, reluctantly, the rest followed.

A little girl, who seemed to be about 6, with short blonde hair and blue eyes turned around to stare up at House. He looked back at her.

"What are you looking at?"

She turned back around without saying anything.

When it was The Crew's turn, House was first up to bad. He handed his cane to Ariel, who had been wheeled out in a giant clam.

"Sign my cane."

She cocked her head over sideways in perfect princess style. "Are you sure?"

"Did I stutter?"

She took the cane and began to sign it. "Well, excuse me."

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be nice and sweet?"

She looked up at him with heavy eyes. "Hey, buddy, this is my fourth time today doing this…It's hot, I'm wearing a fin…come back tomorrow."

"Sheesh, woman," he shot back. "They really could call you the Snippy Little Mermaid."

Ariel didn't respond immediately, but finished signing, gave his cane back, and said, "I like your shirt." He nodded his approval and went on to Cinderella.

House was the fist to finish up. He waited with Wilson, who was just finishing up with Belle, who told him to come closer to tell him a secret, but instead gave him a peck on the cheek. Wilson blushed and walked over to House, still blushing, and began to flip though the pages of his newly purchased autograph book. House didn't look at him, but made a 'tutting' sound.

Wilson looked at him. "What?"

"Wilson," House said in mock disgust. "What will your wife think?"

Soon enough, Chase, Foreman and Cuddy joined them, but Cameron took a little while longer. When she joined them, she was smiling and laughing to herself.

"Where were you?" Asked Cuddy. "We've been waiting!"

"Sorry….Belle and I were exchanging hair tips." She turned around so that she was facing Belle and waved- Belle waved back.

"Oo, lemme see," Cuddy said, grabbing the book out of Cameron's hands and leafing to Belle's signature. She began to walk and read.

"Use what? Mayo?" Cuddy asked Cameron as they got smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Yeah. Belle said it was good for the roots."

"Nice."

Chase and Foreman were gazing at their autograph books, too. Without warning, Chase cried out. "Hey look! Cinderella gave me her phone number. So did Snow White! Cool."

Foreman hit Chase over the head comically, and the four doctors went after their female counterparts.

At 8' clock that night, all the P.A. systems in the entire park turned on to announce that the fireworks would be starting in 30 minutes over the bay. The Crew hurried over to the closest view-, which happened to be the bridge- and crowded around the edge. Minutes later, an array of lights and sound bombarded them; the colors to beautiful for words and strangely unfathomable, or as unfathomable as fire crackers could get. As they watched, House, for the second time that day, sidled up to Cuddy's side.

"Cuddy."

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time we continued that conversation."

Cuddy turn and, almost seductively, placed a finger to House's lips; a signal to be quiet.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked, finger still placed on lips.

"No House," she said, softly. "I'm trying to get you to shut up."

Cuddy turned on House and instead, directed her conversation-ee to Wilson.

"Hey," she greeted him softly, as though they hadn't spoke in years.

"Hi," he responded. There was an unknown tension growing between them and nither knew what it was or why it was there; perhaps it was the closeness of the situation; they were all packed in like Sardines so that the people in the back could have a good view of the explosives.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. Tired. My feet hurt. You know what, my back hurts, too. So, not so fine, I guess." Her attempt to make small talk succeeded- he laughed.

"Maybe you should get a doctor to look at that for you," he suggested.

"I am a doctor," she pointed out.

"Yes, but haven't you ever wondered who the doctor's doctors are?"

"No, I know who the doctor's doctors are. I am a doctor."

"Ah, yes."

"You're one too. Did you forget?" She redirected her gaze to look at him and found that he was looking at her, too. Their eyes locked.

"No, I didn't forget," he said, he found his voice had dropped to just above a whisper without his consent. He didn't' dare look away, and he felt he couldn't.

They both felt themselves, without knowing it lean deeper into eachother until their lips touched in a less than passionate, but still sweet, kiss.

They kissed all through the fireworks. The kiss was genteel and not rough, nothing funky, but a pristine, lovely kiss. In fact, they were still kissing when the fireworks ended, but the loudspeakers came on with some wicked feedback and that pried them apart.

"Oshit," Cuddy muttered. (Say that 5 times fast)

"Oh shit is right," said Wilson, pulling away; he had founds his hands had wrapped around her as he had been caught up in the moment.

"I'm so sorry," said Cuddy, a lump rising in her throat.

"For what?" Wilson said, glancing around. Apparently nobody had seen their little show.

"For…kissing you," said Cuddy, looking at him with desperate eyes.

"Why?"

"You're married," she exclaimed, clapping a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry…this was a mistake…Oh, god…"

Cuddy turned and pushed her way through the crowd of people, retreating to the nearest bathroom. House walked up to him.

"Wilson, what did you do?"

"I scared her away, I guess."

"How?"

"Long story. Well, not really. But this isn't the time and the place."

"Alright," House said, patting him on the back. "You can tell me on the ride back. But if it has anything to do with swapping spit with her, or Cuddy bearing your child, I might have to kill you." He walked away without looking back.

_Great, _Wilsonthoughtenduringly,_ I'd better start digging my own grave._

Ssssssoooooooooooo…. Here I am! I'm back, hopefully for good!

How did you like the chapter? A little twist…a little Wilson/Cuddy action…but have no fear, my House/Cam friends, I'm gonna go crazy in this next chapter, or the next. Thanks for sticking with me, friends, you guys are so goddamn patient with me…I owe you the entire world. Feedback of any kind is appreciated, as you know.

Hey, anyone know what happened to my dear buds jeevesandwooster? I noticed they haven't been posting or reviewing lately, and that's reason for moi to panic, because I'm just like that. In you have any info, please drop me a line!

Xoxo, Much love,

Sizz


	11. Out of Breath

**house-of-insanity**: Thanks for the review; I'm happy you decided to read it! That makes me happy 

**Randa05**- Poor, poor jeevesandwooster. I hope they fix the problem soon. Thanks –xoxo- for reviewing.

**scififreakmi**- LOL ABOUT THAT…I wasn't sure if Space Mountain was in Disneyland or DisneyWorld, so I just played it safe and decided not to put it in at all. Boo. Thanks for setting me straight!

**mauigirl- **Oh, my dear friend maurigirl, I hath already made it a Wilson/Cuddy. Many apologies. My other story, Up On the Rooftop, was a House/Cuddy, but I was experimenting. So sorry! Thanks for reviewing! I'm a House/Cuddy fan, too, as well as a House/Cameron. After all, it is fanFICTION. lol :)

**The Authy- **bows You like me, you really like me! Thanks for your simply brilliant review!

**Uniquechic-** thank you! It's good to be back.

**Baba O'Rilley-** Yep, Wilson/Cuddy. Did you see that coming? lol thanks for reviewing!

**ILoveHPAndChocolate- **Hey, we have a lot in common. I love HP and chocolate, too! Also, I hope jeevesandwooster make a comeback soon. Thanks for your review

**HouseBoxers-** Needless to say, thanks for your comments. You flatter me!

**Mollisk- **You are too, too kind. Thank you for your fabulous review! You made me blush.

**Jeevesandwooster (Jeeves)-** My darling, my sweet, your review absolutely made my day. Hello there! School is starting soon for me, too, in less than a week. That, my friend, is something to sob over. Unless, of course, yours starts before mine, and then I guess you don't have to sob. Anyways, I fully appreciated your review.

-Yes, the movie is based on the ride. I'm terribly sorry.

- Sali Ducdy Lisa Cuddy, perhaps::strokes chin:

- That's because Cam IS a Disney Princess…in another life. But still.

- House/Cameron stuff coming so soon you can smell it.

**EvilspyAchacia- ** Holy Macaroni! You left me, like, 1000 reviews! You made me feel so happy! No kidding- you singlehandedly put my reviews up to my personal high! Thank you! It's people like you that make the world go round.

** I feel so gosh darn special! **

**Disclaimer-** Own? House? Me? Sorry I don't understand- you're speaking in tongues. Tongue

**Warning: **OMG MY FIRST WARNING! This has some more Wilson/Cuddy stuff. Not to spoil it for you, but if you have 'problems,' with Wilson/Cuddy action (nothing graphic, people) then I suggest you skip that particular part. I absolutely promise there will be some HOUSE/CAMERON stuff in the next chapter, and probably the chapter after that! Hold me to that!

**Vacation**

Chapter 11 

"Dr. Cuddy?"

No response.

"Cuddy?"

"Cuddddddyy…" Cameron poked Cuddy in the arm. Still no response. Cameron picked up a pillow from the opposite side of the bed and wacked her with it.

"Lisa, wake up!"

Cuddy pried an eye open, turned over and sat up. Cameron was standing beside her, pillow in hand.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Cameron asked eagerly.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve- thirty."

Cuddy rubbed her eyes. "Good lord, is it really that late?"

"Sorry. I didn't get up until 9:43, if it helps."

Cuddy sat on the side of her bed- she was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a gray tee shirt. "What makes you think you can still eat breakfast at 11:00?"

"I hear the hotel serves breakfast 24 hours."

"Oh." 

Cameron moved from the side of the bed to the table and arranged the flowers in the vase as Cuddy tried to stand, but fell back onto the bed. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

Cameron turned. "You don't have to go. You don't want to, do you?"

Cuddy looked up at her with big, puppy dog eyes. "Would you be heartbroken?"

Cameron laughed. "No, I'll be fine." She started moving towards the exit. "Maybe I could get Chase or somebody, to come," she said, partly to herself. "Or House and Wilson…you know, they seemed to be joined at the hip…"

Cuddy covered her face. "Oh no…Wilson."

Cameron came back into the room. "Lisa? Are you okay?"

Cuddy shook her head.

Cameron came to sit on the side of the bed with her. "Do you want to…um…tell me something?"

Cuddy nodded her head.

"But you just can't say it?"

Cuddy nodded her head again.

"Dr. Cuddy, it's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Cuddy spoke, her hands still over her face, her hair sprawled out behind her head. "I kissed Wilson."

Cameron's eyes go wide. "But he's…"

"Married, I know."

"When?"

"Yesterday, during the fireworks."

"Oo, romantic."

"Focus, Cameron."

"Sorry. What happened?"

"We kissed; did I stutter?"

"No, I mean…"

"I know, Cameron- I'm just pissed at myself."

"Do you feel any better now that you've told someone?"

"Slightly. I've still got this pit feeling in the bottom of my stomach."  
"That means you're hungry."

"Oh. Alright, let me get dressed."

"Good," Cameron replied, rubbing her hands together. "You can tell me _all_ about it."

_Oh, _Cuddythought_. Joy. _

"Alright, here's your pancakes with eggs," the incredibly cute waiter said to Cuddy, handing her the plate, "And your French- toast," he gave Cameron hers'.

"Thank you," she replied.

He winked at her. "Sure."

"Was he flirting with me?" Cameron asked Cuddy, once the incredibly cute waiter had left.

Cuddy looked backwards, to see the incredibly cute waiter looking at them. "Do you even need to ask?"

Cameron giggled, but then became serious again. "Okay, now, tell me what happened."

Cuddy nervously glanced around. "With all these people around?"

Cameron nodded, "That's the beauty of it- no one can hear what you're saying because everyone's talking over everyone else." She stretched out the last three words for emphasis.

"Oh. I see."

"So…."

"So…we kissed. I'm screwed. Enough said."

"Did he kiss you, or did you kiss him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well…I don't know."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't…well, I sort of do."

"Tell me! This is vital."

"This," she said, motioning to each of them, " is juvenile."

"Yes, well, it's a fairly juvenile situation."

"Fine," Cuddy said defiantly. "We kissed _each_ _other_."

"In one, simultaneous motion?"  
"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, good."

"That's good?"

"Uhuh, that way you cant blame it on one or the other. It was both your faults."

"Oh, gee, Cameron, that makes me feel great."

"I'm talking worst-case scenario, alright?"

"We're getting nowhere."

Cameron sighed. "Its because you're not cooperating."

"Well, Miss Love Doctor, I'm not comfortable talking about this. I'd rather talk about it with him. You know, to his face."

"Well, why don't you?"

For the first time in many moons, Cuddy was silent.

Most of the others (the rest of the Crew, I mean) woke up around 1:00 or 1:30 pm. Then were quite surprised to know that, because Rob had mysteriously never shown up that morning to take BACK to Disneyland (or because Cuddy had tipped him extra just to take the day off so that they could all get some 'goddamn sleep') that they would not be going anywhere planned that day.

Many of them, like previously mentioned, slept until 12:30 or 1:15, then lay in their beds, awake, for thirty minutes, and then took three fifteen minute naps until 2:00 or so. Most of them then realized that they must have missed the limo, sprinted to Cuddy's room, nearly had a heart attack, found Cuddy in her room, asked her what was going on, Cuddy would explain, and then the person would be so wide awake that they just decided to hang out for a while. The first person to arrive was James Wilson, when Cuddy was brushing her teeth, at 1:18.

"Oh, God, Cuddy!" He said in a strangled yell. She came out of her bathroom, holding a toothbrush.

"Wilson? What is it?"

"Where…are…we," he sputtered, between breaths.

"Where are we what?"

"…Going…"

"Going?"

"Today!"

"Oh! Nowhere. Not today, anyways," she said, and went back into her bathroom, knowing no one had been a false alarm. Wilson collapsed on the couch.

"Why?"

"Uhm…." Cuddy said from her bathroom, searching for a good excuse other than the bribe. "Rob just, eh, didn't show up this morning, so I decided I shouldn't wake anyone for no reason."

"Is he okay?"

"Who?

"Rob."

"Rob? I'm sure he's fine." She wished he would stop asking questions so she wouldn't have to lie to him anymore. Then, Cuddy remembered she had something very important to discuss with her guest.

"Uh, Wilson? We need to talk."

Wilson knew immediately what she was speaking of. "Right."

Cuddy came closer to him, but kept her distance. She tried to look him in the eye, but she couldn't. His eyes were to pretty.

"Okay…" She said. She hadn't planned any farther than 'We need to talk.'

"Where do we start?"

"I guess I will," Cuddy said, popping her knuckles. She always popped her knuckles when she was uncomfortable or didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," she blurted finally. "I was out of bounds. I crossed a line- I got-"

"Swept up in the moment," he finished for her. "I know. I did, too."

A wave of relief rushed over her. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that," Cuddy said, starting to laugh.

"I'm just happy we're both on the same page!" Wilson laughed with her. "So, we're, co-workers? "Wilson laughed with her. "So, we're, co-workers again?"

"I'd say more like friends," she clarified.

"Friends?"

"Very good friends," she said, taking two more steps towards him. '_No', _she thought. She was loosing it- she was walking and she wasn't going to be able to stop herself. It was happening to Wilson, too, she knew, but it was beyond their power to quit it. Her brain was screaming _"STOP RIGHT THERE!" _But the rest of her was telling her brain to go screw itself, she was going to do whatever her heart told her to do, and her heart was cheering her on. Cuddy kept moving.

"Very, very good friends?" Wilson asked. She was four feet away and closing, three, two…

"Friends with bene-" but she never finished; Wilson pulled her into a tight embrace with a long, powerful kiss. Her heart was going a million miles a minute. _'This is WRONG,'_ Cuddy's brain was screaming at the top of its lungs. _'He's a married man! You're asking for trouble!'_

Cuddy pulled away, her eyes shining with tears. "We need to stop," she said, kissing him again and again.

"Your actions contradict your words," he breathed into her ear, returning her kisses, moving his hand up her back and to her shoulders.

"Shut up," she hissed, pulling him tighter to her. Wilson had grazed her neck with his lips when they heard a sound that made them both jump.

"CUDDY!" It was Chase. He entered in the same way Wilson did- using the doorframe for support as he clutched at his chest, having a mini-heart attack.

"Cuddy, did…the…limo…"

Cuddy thanked God Chase was to involved with his cardiac issues to notice that Cuddy and Wilson had pried apart from each other with only a split second to spare.

"Nah, Chase, it's okay, the limo's not coming today. You can breath."

"I am," he said, coughing.

Dr. House was the last one to arrive in the room. He waltzed in at around 2:40, looking completely calm and not at all worried that he might experience a heart attack.

"Where have you been?" Cameron asked. They were all in Cuddy's room, looking quite at home- sprawled out on the furniture. Foreman was even sleeping.

"I was sleeping."

"Until 2:40?"

"No, until whenever Chase ran down the hall, past my room, screaming 'CUDDY! CUDDY'! That pretty much woke me up," he said, looking at Chase and imagining there were two death-rays coming out of his eyes. "I hate you for that."

"Yeah? So what else is new?" Chase asked, taking a bite of cereal. Cameron giggled.

House sat down next to where Foreman's head lay and flicked his nose. Foreman gave a "huhwhu?" Sort of noise and sat bolt upright, hitting his head on the table.

"Ouch," House said, pretending like he cared. "But if I have to be awake, so do you." He directed his attention to Cuddy, who was standing by the counter, drinking a bottle of Ozark.

"Have you all just been in here…chatting?"

Wilson gazed around in amazement. "Yeah," he said, not believing that this could be true. Could he have actually bonded with these residents?

"That's eerie."

"Well you've killed the conversation now," Cuddy pointed out.

"Cry me a river," he shot back.

"Oh, come on guys!" Wilson exclaimed. "Could you get along just once?"

"Probably not," Chase said under his breath.

"Chase…" he warned.

"Sorry!" Chase responded, honestly.

The rest of the day continued as usual, with some fighting between doctors (namely Cuddy and House) and eye rolling from Wilson and laughing from the ducklings. By 6:00, they were still in the room. Cameron and Foreman had made a food run (Burger King) but they had actually bonded. Of course, they didn't realized they had experienced the 'B' word until they were on the plane back home, but they had bonded nonetheless. And it was wonderful.

By 6:15, however, they had actually run out of things to talk about. After a good laugh and everyone was silent, Cuddy rose the question on everyone's mind. "What do we do now?"

The ducklings looked at each other; they had nothing to offer the conversation. Suddenly, Wilson's face broke into a smile.

"I think I have a good idea," he said, smiling to himself.

"Yes…?" They all said, practically in synchronicity.

"I'll tell you at seven o'clock," he said, standing up. "Meet in the lobby at 7 o'clock."

"Hey!" Cuddy teased. "That's my job!"

"Sorry," Wilson replied, blushing. He began shoeing people out of the room. Cameron spoke up. "How should we dress?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, should we dress up or down."?

"Somewhere in the middle?" He suggested. He didn't knew a lot about women, but he still wasn't 100 percent sure of the rules for dress, especially for the place they were going.

"Fine," she pouted. She hated getting too dressed up for somewhere. Wilson pushed everyone out so that the women had plenty of time to get ready- one thing he did know was that they took for freaking ever to get ready. Cuddy waved them all away, but once they were all out of her room, she looked at the clock and realized she only had forty minutes to get ready. She tore through the room and made a bee- line for her closet.

"_Now,"_ she thought to herself, tapping her chin thoughtfully. _"What to wear…"_

Albeit, like I've said before, this chapter wasn't necessary. It was kind of a filler chapter; something wet your thirst, to keep you from going insane from no Vacation (pun intended.) The Wilson/Cuddyness wasn't necessary, ether, but it wasn't a bad thing, so I just thought, '_what the heck_?' And threw it in.

So, there you go. Another great installment (I pray). Leave a comment after the beep. And please hold me to the House/Cameron! I need to be reminded!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.


	12. Truth or Dare and Popcorn

**Jeeves(andwooster)- **Is it bad that they're resembling Jr. High kids? I hope not! And it's okay, when I read your review, I laughed so hard and peed myself a bit. Thank you!

ClampLover- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad to know I have another reviewee. 

**Baba O'Rielly- **Yep, he's married. Dom dom dom…

**Mollisk**- What an effing AWESOME IDEA! I promise I'll put it in this story…not in this chapter, though, but maybe next chapter. Thank you so much! I would have never thought of that by myself!

**Randa05-** Thanks for holding me to that. I hope you like what I wrote in this chapter, pertaining to my House/Cameron junkies. 'Junkie' in a good way. 

**house-of-insanity-** Thank you so much for the review; it was so sweet. Sadly, you are going to have to wait until I actually write it, cuz I don't want to give it away (mwahaha, I just want to watch you squirm!) Anyways, I'm not going to be able to update NEARLY as fast as you do, missy, but I promise I'll go as fast as I possibly can.

**ILoveHPAndChocolate-** And hold me to it you shall. Hope you enjoy it.

**Oblaque-** I'm so happy that line was so popular! Thank you for your fabulous review!

**The Authy-** You are too, too kind. Thank you!

**Sififreakmi-**Of course I'll read your House/Cam fic! I look forward to it. Band rules my life, too, only I fear I'm not very good at it. Tsk- tsk on my part. Anyhow, that's a good idea for everyone reading this review- if you don't have time to read the fanfics on the web, just read them at school.? Just **don't forget to review on the web after you've read the story at school or God will smite you. **(And I don't use that term loosely.) Thank you so much for the review! Good luck with your future stories!

Sincerly Juicy- The 11:00 was supposed to be a 1:00. Sometimes that happens when one is typing quickly in order to get down their ideas before they slip from their head. But know that this chapter was proofread many times, so if there are any mistakes, I'm certain you'll let me know. 

PS- Microsoft Word is telling me that your pen name is spelled with another 'E' before the 'LY' in 'Sincerely.' Is that just me? Just wondering… Thank you for your review!

**Disclaimer: **sigh Say it with me now: **I don't own House, MD.**

**Warning: **I'm getting a little heavy on the Wilson/Cuddy here. So watch yourself.

**Vacation**

**Chapter 12**

The cordless phone rang in Wilson's room, 15 minutes after he had made his announcements about going to an undisclosed location for some frivolousity, also undisclosed. It was House.

"Wilson!"

"Hey, Greg."

"Where are we going?" House asked, bluntly.

"Can't tell you."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Don't make me come over there," House replied, beating on the wall with his cane. Wilson beat back. "It would ruin the surprise!"

"For who?"

"For the people at home, reading this fanfiction."

"Oh," House said, understandingly. "Okay then." He hung up.

Wilson entered the room at 7:05, rubbing his hands together as if he had an evil plan at hand, which he, in fact, did.

"You're late," Cuddy said, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah," he said, not paying too much attention. "I was calling Rob; giving him directions."

"To where?" House asked.

"The place we're going…" he trailed off. He wasn't about to fall into House's trap and reveal the secret clubhouse. No, not this time, buddy.

"Tell us?" Cameron requested, pouting her lips. Cameron was one chick who you thought you could predict, but she would have a tendency to surprise you- she had really let her hair down since they reached San Diego. It was some weird metamorphosis that had happened in a split second, like a snake shedding it's skin.

Wilson wrinkled his nose. "You'll just have to be patient."

The limo drove down the highway at a speed that would alarm any good-natured local. They passed trucks, cars, two other limousines and one tour bus by the time Rob pulled into their final destination.

'_This has GOT to be a mistake,' _Cuddy thought to herself as they got out and closed the door behind her.

The crew stood in front of (probably) the ugliest building in the state of California. It wasn't even a building, really, just some wood and bricks thrown together with a neon sign sticking up from the roof that said 'BAR' only the 'R' had gone out, so it only said 'BA,' which made them all a bit nauseous.

All nauseous, except for Wilson, who still had the stupidest grin on his face. House was about to slap that grin right off when Wilson gestured they all went inside. They followed in, Cuddy last, who later swore she could hear noises of vomiting wafting around from the other corner of the bar.

You'd think that the inside of a place that looked crappy on the outside would look great, and in a chick-flick you'd be right, but in real life, you're usually stuck. In this case, they were stuck with a bar that looked just as bad, if not worse. The lighting was dim, the smell was even worse and there were two very tall, very drunk, very mean looking men in trucker hats eyeing Cameron, who suddenly wished she had a can of pepper spray.

"Isn't it great?" Wilson asked, smiling.

"Uhhh, Jimmy," House said, coming up to the front of the crowd and taking his friend by the shoulders. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but…"

"It sucks!" Chase blurted.

"Thank you, Chase," House said, returning to his spot.

"You don't like it?" Wilson half- whimpered.

Cricket.

"No!" Cuddy said, scampering to the front. "I like it. It's cozy. It's got friendly….erh…people!" She said, gesturing to the couple groping each other by the pool table. "Why don't we give it a chance?" She said, as if it was no big thing.

'_The hell am I doing?' _She thought. _'This is wretched! Then why on earth am I defending it?_'

"I think Dr. Cuddy's right," Foreman said brightly. Cameron joined in, and soon Wilson was smiling again.

"Alright!" He said, glowing. "I'll get us a table. You all just…wait here."

While they waited for Wilson to come back, Cameron sidled up beside Cuddy, clutching her purse and jacket.

"What was that?" Cameron asked her colleague, careful to keep her voice down.

"What was what?" Cuddy asked, hoping her innocent act would scare Cameron away. As if.

"From the moment you stepped out of the limousine, I knew you loathed this place. But just three minutes later, you were acting like it was sacred. Now, call me crazy, but I have a feeling you weren't being Mrs. Defensive for the shack, but I think…"

"Cameron," Cuddy snarled warningly. "I don't think you ought to go there."

"Alright, alright," Cameron said, backing off. "But sweetheart, you are Stage Four Smitten."

"Shut up!" Cuddy hissed childishly as the waitress directed them over to their booth.

But she knew it. There was no denying it. She was smitten with James Wilson to say the least, and she could fool herself all she wanted, but there would be nothing to do about it.

Once the drinks had been downed, the food had been ordered and the fun been poked at, Wilson (who was slightly tipsy himself) held up an empty Miller Light bottle and said,

"Who wants to make this a little more interesting?"

House snorted. "Is it not interesting enough as it is?"

"Well, I just thought…"

"Alright, alright, shut up and tell us."

"How can he shut up and tell you at the same time?" Asked Chase. House kicked him under the table.

"Fine! I'll shut up," he said, laughing.

"For gods sake, spit it out, James," House said, smiling.

"Who's up for Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-Or-Dare?" Wilson asked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I'm sorry, when did I step out of my vacation and into a teenaged girls' thirteenth birthday party?"

"Hey," Wilson said, in mock-hurt. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Don't be so mean, House," Cameron said, punching him in the shoulder, sending a shiver through House's body. He didn't let it show, though. "Okay, fine. How does this game of yours work?"

Wilson was happy to see that House was actually happy to oblige.

"It's pretty simple," he explained, setting the bottle down on the table. "We spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, they have to answer a truth or dare."

"Simple enough," Cuddy pointed out.

"Alright, let's start," he said. Foreman held up his hand. "You know what? I think I'm out."

"Aww, Foreman, c'mon," Cameron whined. "Stay."

"No, that's okay, you go on without me." He slid out of the booth. "I promised I'd write Ellen and I haven't yet."

"Is that your new girlfriend?" Cameron said, sounding more and more like a high- schooler with every swig of whatever she was drinking.

Foreman nodded.

"Eric and Ellen…That's so cute!"

Chase started chanting. "Eric and Ellen sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Foreman shook his head. "You guys are psychotic," he said, turning to leave. "Have fun," he yelled back, waving over his shoulder.

"And then there were five," Wilson quoted. He laid the brown bottle down on the table sideways. "Okay if we begin?"

Then all nodded, and Wilson gave the bottle a spin. It went round and round and finally landed on Chase.

"Okay, Chase, what great torture shall I thrust uponith you?"

Chase looked at Wilson funny in regards to his new Old-English accent, but resumed.

"Truth, I guess."

"Boring," Wilson said, looking away to think for a moment. "Lets see…okay, Chase, have you ever done anything illegal, and if so, how illegal?"

Everyone was silent while Chase thought. Suddenly, Chase burst out laughing. "The last time I played this, I was ten years old."

"Way to avoid the question," House said spiritedly.

"Okay, okay," Chase said, still wracking his brain. A sudden expression dawned on his face. He became very somber. "Okay, I've never told anyone this, but when I was 14, I…"

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"I…had some pot at a friends house."

Everyone was silent.

"But that was it- just once- a long time ago. Like, over a decade ago, when I was still in Australia. So don't get on my case about it or anything," he said defensivly.

"It's your turn now, Chase," Wilson spoke, after a moment of silence. Reluctantly, Chase picked spun the bottle. It stopped, pointing to Cameron.

"Ha, ha," Chase said, trying to think of something evil to ask her, sure she was going to say 'truth.'"

"Um…Truth, I guess," she said.

"Alrighty, _Allison_," drawing out her name. "What's something that you never wanted to tell any of us, but now that I told you to, you have to."

"Good one," Cuddy commented.

Cameron thought for a second, and then smirked. "My Sophomore year of high-school, I was in a band."

House's jaw dropped. "Really?"

She laughed, "Yeah, really."

"Did you sing?"

"Hell no, I didn't sing. Can't sing."

"Guitar?"

"Nope. Drums."

"That's awesome," House said in awe.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"Did you have a name?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, we did, I just can't remember…"

"Yes, you can."

"No, I cant! It was over a seven years ago!"

"You just can't forget the name of your band, Allison," Cuddy said, truthfully.

Cameron sighed. "Alright…we called ourselves '_The Poison Girls_'."

When Chase heard that, he nearly died from lack of oxygen to his brain from laughing so much. And if the floor hadn't have been so dirty, House would have been rolling on it. Cuddy didn't laugh nearly as hard, but was having a hard time keeping a straight face and Wilson needed House to keep himself from falling.

"Don't laugh, guys," she said, but she was obviously enjoying her humiliation as much as they were.

Cuddy rolled here eyes. "They're all a little drunk…everything's exaggerated to them. If they start yelling, though, I'm out of here."

"Alrighty, Cuddy, it' s your turn," House said viciously. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, solid as a brick wall.

"What is with you women and truth?" Chase asked rhetorically.

"Cuddy," House said, drawing attention back to the matter at hand. "What is something that you'd like to gloat about to us?"

"Huh?" She asked. She was good at playing dumb; she honestly didn't understand the question.

"What have you done in your life that you'd like to…you know…rub in our faces?"

"This is your one chance, Lisa." Cameron said. "Go on, kick em in the ass."

"Oh, I know," Cuddy said. "When I was seventeen, I wrote a book and managed to actually get it published."

House smirked. This was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Seriously?" Asked Wilson.

"Uhuh. It was pretty cool," she shrugged.

"I'm assuming it had a title," House said, egging her on.

"Oh, no, don't worry about that," she said, waving her hand. "It's out of circulation. It sold like hot cakes for the first year or so and then 'BAM!' people just stopped buying it."

Chase looked at Cameron. Cameron looked at Chase.

"_Isn't that what happened …_" Chase mouthed to Cameron, who nodded her head fervently. The relationship between Lisa Cuddy and Sali Ducdy was beginning to seem very real. The wheels in Cameron's mind came to a screeching halt, and suddenly, a light bulb came on.

_Sali Ducdy Lisa Cuddy. _It was all so obviously now- Cameron could hardly believe she hadn't sooner figured it out.

"That's weird," Wilson commented.

"Agreed," Cuddy said, taking an extra-crispy French fry off her plate and swirling it in ketchup. " It's like a conspiracy or something," She said, laughing. "But that's it. Nothing big."

"Yeah," Wilson mumbled. "Nothing big."

The digital clock read 12:48 when House returned to his room that night. He had promised himself earlier that he'd stay awake so he could see the "Night Court" marathon on TV Land, but it just wasn't gonna happen. Without bothering to change his clothes, House flopped on the bed and went to sleep.

"Knock, knock," someone said on the other side of Cuddy's door.

"

Who's there?" She asked, not getting up from her comfortable spot on her couch, in front of the TV.

"Madame," the voice said. Cuddy began thinking it was House.

"Madame who?" She said, getting up to go open the door.

"Madame foot's stuck in the door, can you help me get it out?"

Cuddy laughed and opened the door, expecting to find a tall man with a cane there. What she got, however, was a man more her size with a bucket. She stopped laughing.

"Oh. Hi, Wilson."

"Hey," he said, nonchalantly. He held up his bucket. "Got any ice?"

This question took Cuddy off-guard. She blinked several times. "Ice. Ice. Ice! Yep, I've got ice." She opened the door wider so Wilson could come in.

"So," Wilson tried to make casual conversation. "How are you?"

Cuddy pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "Not any different since you saw me last half an hour ago."

"Ha. Right. Sorry." He felt stupid for asking.

"No, no, it's alright." She felt stupid for making him feel stupid.

Wilson turned towards the door, his bucket full. "Thanks for the ice."

"No problem." There was serious tension here. Wilson gave a little wave and went out the door. Without warning, Cuddy ran after him.

"Hey! Wait!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Stay?"

" 'Scuse me?"

Cuddy's mind went blank. All she could think of was TV. "There's a Night Court marathon on TV Land!" She blurted. _'Shit, he thinks I'm an idiot,'_ she thought.

"Oh."

"And I've got Snapple…"

"Umm…"

"Well, studies show that people are more likely to laugh when there's someone else in the room, rather than when they're alone." '_What the fuck am I saying!'_

"Well, who can say no to Snapple?"

Cuddy just smiled and held the door open for him. What did she do now? Did they talk or just watch? Wilson sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable- Cuddy sat down on the side opposite him and fidgeted.

"Wilson?"

"Yes?" He said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. _'He really thinks this is just a hang-out thing, doesn't he? No tension there,' _she thought. _'Well, if he doesn't feel awkward, nether should I.'_

"I was just thinking…do you feel awkward here?"

"With you?"

"With me."

"A little bit, to be honest."

Cuddy smiled and adjusted her glasses again. "Okay, good, because I do, too."

He turned to look at her. "I'm feeling awkward now."

"Yeah, maybe you should go."

"Maybe I should," he replied, his eyes smiling. Wilson got off the couch and made his way to the door, Cuddy trailing behind him. He put his hand on the door handle.

"See you in a few hours," she said. "8 o'clock sharp."

"Sounds good," Wilson replied. After he left, Cuddy took a deep breath and went over to the kitchen-are of the suit, got some store-bran popcorn out and started put in the microwave. She heard the door open and close again, beyond the living room area.

"Wilson?" She called out. "Did you forget your ice?" Cuddy walked from behind the oven to find Wilson, who, without warning, pulled her into a deep kiss. She immediately pulled out.

"Stop!" She said, reeling back.

"Why?"

"We can't do this. Wilson, for god's sake, you're married!"

"Is that all?" Wilson replied, pulling her close again. Their noses were barely touching.

"Doesn't that mean something to you?" She asked. She felt a twang of guilt, but it was merely a twang.

He smirked and kissed her again. "Should it?"

She smiled back. She had never felt this way before. "Yes."

"Forget it," he said. He kissed her cheek and down to her neck, leading her into the bedroom. He lost his T-shirt somewhere along the way, and she pulled off her camisole, too. Articles of clothing littered her hallway, and before long, Wilson wasn't wearing but boxers.

"This is so wrong," she giggled.

"Let yourself go," he replied, and kissed her again, pressing her onto the bed, her fingers securing themselves in his hair.

She never got her popcorn.

Weak ending, I know, but it's sort of hard to stop a sex scene before it even begins and still come out smelling like a rose. I fully believe Cuddy needs some love, too.

I'm so sorry the chapters are so long and the updates are few and far between, but you have been so good to me about keeping with it::bows: thank you so much. Your reward will be in heaven

AUTHORS NOTE:

Now, I am pretty sure some of you are going to have a problem with my pairing, especially since I've gone more intimate, blah blah blah. I just want to **deeply apologize **to all of my House/Cameron fans.

I let you down! I said there would be some House/Cameron stuff and there WASN'T! What kind of monster am I? A busy monster, that's for sure. I want all of you to please forgive me and know that next chapter it is going to be COMPLETELY House/Cameron and I sincerely hope you stick with me and my hideously long spaced updates to read it!

As always, reviews are esteemed (good word, that esteemed), good or bad.

Thanks! You all are great!

Love,

Sizz

PS- If you haven't gotten the new House MD DVD set season one, I highly recommend it! It's awesome! Jennifer Morrison seems so bubblily- like, you'd see her on the street and ask for her autograph and she'd say, "Oh, sure!" And be very sweet about it. Doesn't she?

All right, I'll just let you comment now. Thanks again.


	13. Dr Cameron Takes her Meds

Disclaimer- Yes, I stole the title from "Mr. Monk Takes His Medicine," from the 'MONK' the TV show. Hope you thought it was funny!   
AT LAST! THE HOUSE/CAMERON I PROMISED! Here 'tis:   
Vacation Chapter 13 Meanwhile, in House's room… 

_**Knock, knock.**_

House moaned a bit to let whoever was at the door that he wasn't getting up.

"House?

"Hmm…"

"Open the door?'

"Noooo…" he trailed off.

There was a clicking sound as Cameron turned the handle and let herself in. She found House lying on top of his bed.

"It was unlocked," she concluded.

"I gathered that," came House's reply. He rolled over and clicked on the light. Cameron's hands flew to her head.

"Ooh, God, turn the damn thing off!"

House flicked the light switch to off, smiling as he did so.

"Sensitivity to light…"

"My head hurts!"

"Duh," he said, moving to the edge of the bed. "What do you want?"

"Ibuprofen," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "Tylenol, Advil, anything."

"You didn't pack any?"

"Shut up."

"Better safe than sorry."

"House," Cameron said, testily. "Just tell me if you've got any or not. I can leave."

"No," House replied. "I don't carry Ibuprofen anymore." He picked up the bottle of Vicodin on the side table. "Vicodin…sure to cure all that ails you."

"Shit," Cameron whined, sitting on a chair.

"You want some?" He asked, limping towards her without his cane. Cameron studied him for a minute, then the bottle, then House again before outreaching her hand. He smirked and popped the cap off, tilting the bottle until a pill tumbled out, into her palm.

"That'll knock your socks off," he reminded her. She smiled warily and swallowed the pill, chasing it down with some warm Coke House had left on the nightstand.

"It'll kick in in about 20 minutes," House said, lying back down on the bed. "I recommend getting the hell away from me."

"Gee, thanks," she said, getting up.

"No problem," he said, deadpan.

"Thanks for the stuff," she said, over her shoulder. He didn't reply.

---------------------**20 MINUTES LATER** --------------------------------

"HOUSE!"

House's eyes popped open. He had drifted back to sleep. _'Who would be yelling at me and beating on my door?' _He thought to himself. _'Who could possibly be that angry with me? This list isn't long…. Well, yes, I guess it is…'_

"HOUSE!" The beating continued.

'Aha!' He thought. 'It's Cameron!' 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said, limping as fast as his leg could carry him. He unlocked the door and let the younger doctor in.

"Cameron?"

"What did you do to me?" She said, he noticed her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess.

"What did I…?"

"The Vicodin!"

"Oh, the Vicodin," House said, remembering. "You took one, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"What did I tell you?"

"You told me it would knock my socks off…" Cameron said, thinking. "And to get the hell away from you."

"And _are_ you the hell away from me?"

"No, but-"

"Silence, fool!" He shouted. House was even snarky when he was barley awake. "Get out!" He began pushing her towards the door.

"No, stop! Wait!" Cameron protested, pushing him away. "I can't sleep- I'm sick…why didn't you tell me?"

House shrugged, deadpan." Never happened to me."

"That's no excuse," she giggled. Cameron began to go into convulsions of giggles, fits of laughter, so much that her body shook and she had to sit down. House had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her. She looked like a thirteen –year- old that had had too much Mountain Dew at a sleepover.

"You are so high on Vicodin," House said, sitting next to her.

She blotted a tear with her sleeve. "It's all your fault."

House didn't apologize.

"So what do I do now?" Cameron asked, taking deep breaths.

"I dunno. Watch TV?"

"How do you think my eyes got bloodshot?"

"…Try to get some sleep?"

"Too late…"

"Count sheep?"

"No," she said, trailing off. "But I do have a better idea!" Cameron grabbed House's hand and led him outside to the terrace, and sat him down on one of the padded lawn chairs. She sat across from him.

"What are we doing?" House asked, looking around, wishing he were back inside his room.

"Counting stars," she replied. Though it was too dark to see her, he could practically see her smiling.

He sighed, but didn't question her. After all, this chick was up, up and away on Vicodin, and always liable to throw chairs at innocent people.

After five minutes, Cameron spoke. "Eighty-three."

"Eighty-three what?"

"Stars, idiot."

"Oh, stars."

"What did you get?"

House rubbed his eyes- he hadn't bothered to count. "Ninety."

"Really?'

"Yup."

"Hmm…"

"What do you want to do now?"

"I'm re-counting," she replied.

"You're what?"

"You heard me."

"Why are you re-counting?" House whined.

"If you want to go back inside, go ahead. I'll just stay out here."

"Well them," he replied, standing up. "I am. Goodnight, Ally."

"Night, Greg." She waved to him, but kept her eyes on the stars.

House went back in and lay on his bed, but found it hard to get back to sleep. What was she doing to him?

Cameron heard the French door open.

"You're not allowed to call me that," came House's deep voice, about five feet away from her.

"I only got seventy- eight that time."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Sorry," she said, her voice drenched with malice. "I didn't know you were saying something important. Go on, say it again."

"You can't call me 'Greg.'"

"Okay."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." House started to slide the door shut, but Cameron spoke when she heard what he was doing. "Then you can't call me Alli."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my name."

"Well, Greg isn't my name, ether."

"What's your name then, if it' isn't Greg?"

"Gregory. But that's not the point, you're only 'spots to call me 'House.'"

"Well, my name's Allison, but you can only call me Cameron."

"Why do we even do that?"

"Do what?" Cameron's eyes were starting to adjust, and she could see House standing in the threshold, looking up at the stars. He turned his head to look in her general direction, so she averted her eyes.

"Call everyone by their lasts names."

"Sounds more formal."

"Well I can understand why I'd call Cuddy, but technically I have the right to call you whatever I want."

"You've exercised that right before…Damn, eighty-five. Re-do."

"I could call you Shelby if I wanted. And I could call Foreman G- Dawn…Or Chase, I could call Bob."

"Actually, Bob IS his name. Robert's his real name, you know."

"Well, _that_ isn't any fun."

"I figured you'd say so. Now, shut up, you'll make me loose count."

"Fine, fine." He didn't say anything more, but stayed put.

"You leaving?"

"No."

"Alright. Eighty-three. Shoot! This'll take me all night."

"You've gotten eight-three twice now, though!"

"I know; I'm trying to get ninety."

House nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Shelby, when are you going home?"

"Whenever I feel like it, Eugene."

"Ewe, pick another name."

"Charlie."

"That was my dad's name.

"Danny?"

"How old am I, ten?"

"Pokier-bear."

"Only if we were going out."

"Which isn't' going to happen…"

"Nope."

"Good. I'm glad it's copasetic."

"FINALLY! Ninety. Alright, I'm coming in now."

"Good, it's late."

"I'm not going to bed, though."

"Could you at least go to your OWN room?"

"Don't think so," Cameron responded in a singsong voice. As she passed him, House caught a whiff of her hair… it smelled like lavender. It made him momentarily weak at the knees, but he pulled through it and followed her in, like a lost puppy.

"What now?"

"Do you have your bipod?"

He chuckled. "Oh, no way. I'm not even going to let you touch her."

"Her?"

"Shelby."

"You named me after your bipod?"

"You should feel honored, she's the best bipod around."

"Well, there's one point down for the self-esteem."

House grimaced. "You promise you'll take good care of her?"

"I'll treat her like she was my own."

House disappeared into his bedroom, but emerged presently with an iPod in his hands.

"Do you polish it?"

"They haven't come out with any polish that's iPod safe," House replied sadly.

Cameron pressed the button in the center and scrolled under '_Play lists_.'

"Good music," she said, biting some loose skin by her thumbnail as he looked through his songs. House had to admit there was something incredibly cute about the way she looked: sitting in her pajamas on his couch, her legs crossed. He didn't realize he was staring until she started staring at him, too.

Cameron laughed. "Something on my face?"

He smiled. "No, you're fine." Cameron went back to searching, until, he presumed, she found what she was looking for. She put in the earphones and smiled.

"You looked like a Bangles kind of guy to me," she said, grinning widely.

"Oh yeah," House said, smirking to himself. "They're my dirty little secret."

"_He's so fine he can't be beat," _Cameron sang out. She was hitting all the right notes, and tapping her foot along with the base drum. She found two pencils and starting tapping on he armrest of the couch.

'_Got everything that I desire,"_ House hummed along, completely bemused by Cameron's new character change. He liked it. A lot.

'_Set the summer sun on fire,'_ Cameron yelled, laughing. She got up and started jumping up and down. _'I want candy!' _

House didn't stand up, but took up the back beat and electric air guitar.

'_I want candy!' _Cameron repeated. She walked closer to House and kept playing the drum solo on the lampshade, the doorframe and the tabletop. House couldn't help but smiling. Cameron's curls were going everywhere; her arms were all over the place.

Cameron began to sing some of the next verse, just ever so slightly off-tune. House rolled his eyes and finally stood up and started to mouth the words, right in Cameron's face,

"Candy on the beach, there's nothing better!" 

Cameron got nose to nose with him, still dancing. "_But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater!"_

That was it- Cameron started laughing madly, and she couldn't sing anymore. She fell to her knees, and House had to help her back up to her feet. She was a dead weight though, and wasn't going anywhere. With great pain, House sunk down to her level on the floor. The song finally ended, so House unhooked the iPod from Cameron's waistband and pocketed it.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, still laughing.

"Yes!" She said, though she could barely respond.

"I can't remember… the last time…I sang like that," House said. He realized he'd said that a lot during the time he'd been in California.

"Nether can I."

"What do you want to do now?"

Cameron smiled at him and yawned. House faked a gasp.

"Ah! At last, you're tired!"

"That's why I was going to suggest watching television."

"Good idea."

Cameron got to her feat with ease, but House needed a little more help. She pulled him to his feet and got him his cane.

"Thanks," he mumbled, but Cameron didn't hear him- she wasn't expecting thanks.

Cameron grabbed the remote and sat on the couch- House got the hotel's TV Guide and joined her.

"Infomercial on channel one, infomercial on channel two, channel three, channel four, five, six, seven…"

"_Stargaze SG-1_ is on 345, but I don't think I get that channel. _Dirty Dancing_ on 122, but I've already seen enough of that for one night…" Cameron let out a snicker, but House plugged on.

"EWTN is hosting Daily Mass…do you think it's live?"

"Probably!" House cried excitedly, and flipped to 33. Sister Angelica, the 1000-year-old nun's face lit up the screen.

"And that is why God the father, creator of Heaven and Earth, the Wonderful God that loves us all equally…"

"Oh, god," Cameron said. "I _really_ feel sorry for Chase now."

"How old is that woman?" House said, squinting at the screen and leaning forward. "Do you see her wrinkles? She's a frikin California _raisin_, for God's sake!"

Cameron laughed again and wiped some tears from her eyes. "You have to stop doing that."

House grinned. "Alright, I'll try."

"Thanks."

Minutes of Daily Mass passed, and they both grew more and more wearier, especially Cameron. Finally, Cameron had a sudden exhale of breath, almost like a tiny gasp, and passed out on House's shoulder. This woke House up, and he smiled. Just looking at her made him smile- there was nothing particularly nice looking about her, but her body as a whole made her beautiful. It was lovely to look at her as she slept, because she barely moved at all and it made her look all the more pristine and flawless… totally untouched. Not the kind of women that would be attracted to House, or vice-versa.

'_Get the thought out of your mind, Greg,'_ House thought. He tried to get up and move to his bed, leaving her alone on the couch, but Cameron's eyes fluttered open.

"No, Greg…" she said, her words slurred together. "Don't leave…don't go…please."

This, ladies and gentlemen, melted his heart. His eyes softened, the corners of his mouth tilted down and he shook his head, not believing the effect this woman was having on him. Laughing to himself, he took a quilt from the basket set by his bed and spread it over Cameron and himself, and set his head down on the armrest.

It wasn't the most comfortable situation, he admitted to himself, but oh, it felt so nice-beyond words- to have this extra heat, this extra body, radiation…it made him feel less alone. Somehow, _she_ made him feel less alone.

Finally, he let himself be overcome by sleep.

House finally woke up. It was still dark outside, and the VCR clocked said 5:35. Cameron was still asleep- she had crawled up so that she was lying behind him, and she had draped her left arm over him, like a giant teddy bear that a child would take to bed with them. He blushed; knowing that that was not something Cameron would want to know she had done. House soon realized he had a horrible crick in his neck from sleeping at an angle, so, once again, he tried to get up and move to his own bed.

But, as per usual, Cameron woke up with him. "_Damn light sleepers," _Housethought. Allison 's hand slid off of House's body, but she grabbed his sleeve.

"No, House…wait…don't-"

"Cameron, this isn't right…I can't, I have to go."

"No, you don't…"

"Yes, I do…"

"Please?" She asked. Her voice was light and a pleading, and House couldn't help but sit back down and try to convince her.

"Cameron, sit up."

Cameron did as she was told.

"Cameron, I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked, still very groggy.

"Just in there," he said, pointing to his bedroom.

"No, please don't."

"I have to!" He cried, upset that she didn't understand.

Cameron pouted her lips. "Why?"

"I don't…I can't…"

"Stay with me," Cameron protested. Then, giggling like a little girl, she pulled him back down with a force that seemed to come from nowhere. Back under the quilt he went.

"Cameron!" He yelled.

"No need to shout. I'm trying to go back to bed," she whined.

"I need to go, I need to leave," House kept repeating to her, rolling over so he was talking to her. They could barely both fit on the couch, but somehow, they did.

Finally, Cameron groaned. She rolled over and put her finger to his lips, shushing him. Their noses were inches apart.

"_You want to know a secret?"_ She whispered to him. All he could do is nod.

Slowly, Cameron leaned over House, so that her mouth was to his ear and he could feel her eyelashes on his face.

"_Doctor Gregory House,"_ she said, sexily and she didn't even know it. "_I love you."_

The words, though he half expected them sooner or later, hit House in the same way a bird hits a windowsill. His mind, though he didn't show it, was racing in every which direction, but all he could do is smile. He was speechless, utterly speechless, but he only knew one thing to say.

"_That's the Vicodin talking,"_ he whispered back.

And all Cameron did was smile a sweet, innocent smile and turn over, pulling House's hands with her. She obviously was pretty touch-feely when Vicodin came into the mix.

"_I don't think so, House…"_ was the last thing he heard, before Cameron and he fell back asleep in each other's arms. Warm and careless, even if it was only temporary. House knew there'd be hell to pay later, oh, he was sure of it, but it didn't even truly cross his mind, and if it did, he didn't really give a damn. He felt wanted, he felt like he belonged. It was a good feeling, too.

A damn good feeling, too.

A/N: So, here I am again! Thank you for reading! I must say I felt pretty good writing that chapter, but I'm sure it'll end up being crap to me. But it doesn't matter if I like it, does it? NO! So, it'd be great to get some feedback, if you could manage it. Thank you so, so, so much! You guys rock my socks.

**ALSO: 'I Want Candy,' contrary to popular belief, DOES belong to Bow-Wow-Wow, even thought I much prefer the Bangles to a rapper any day. Plus, House doesn't listen to rap, so it only makes sense that the Bangles would be on his iPod. So, props to the Bangles. Peace out, homies.**

**-And you ought to know…**

**The next chapter will MOST likely be my last, so I recommend reading this chapter over and over again to truly savor it. I also recommend not paying attention to a damn thing I say because I usually think of something last minute! Ha, ha. Thanks for reading, despite my acute schizophrenia (not _really._..) Like I said, you guys rock my socks!**


	14. Oh Snaps!

Friends, Romans, Countrymen,

Well, here I am, and here is the last chapter. I'm really, really sorry to see this one go, but I think I'll recover. I hope that maybe my other story, _Allison Cameron: AntiSocial_, will help ease the withdrawal you may experience. (_insert uncontrollable sobs)_

A/N: I apologize, in advance, for my (pretty much) reckless use of profanity. It was meant to help impact the story, and impact it alone. If it offends you, well, that's tough, and obviously you haven't read my OTHER chapters, now, have you?

Well, here's the chapter.

_(Sob)_

Vacation 

**Chapter 13 **

House woke up to the sound of the shower running. He smiled in his sleep and rolled over, smelling the scent on the pillow, left from the previous occupant. The white noise wafted into the room, and suddenly, House remembered…

He was alone in his room.

So who was in the shower?

House immediately got up from the couch and didn't even bother to grab his cane. Warily, (and not remembering Cameron had slept in his room the night before) he tiptoed over to the bathroom door and raised his hand to open, but he heard a clinking noise and the water stopped.

He heard humming. The humming presently stopped, the sound of a door closing, and an abrupt, "_Godammit_."

House cocked his head over, thinking.

All of the sudden, the door handle turned and Allison Cameron stepped out of his bathroom. Only, she wasn't wearing…well…anything.

Dripping wet and nude, she stood before him. It probably would have been slightly more erotic if ither party had been aware of the other.

Cameron's mouth opened, her eyes became wide, and her arms flew to her breasts, trying to cover her exposed self.

"Gaaah!" They both exclaimed. Cameron lept backwards and shut the door until there was only an inch between the door and the threshold.

"What the hell are you doing!" She cried.

House was taken aback by Cameron's uncalled use of profanity. "Well, that wasn't very ladylike."

"House!"

"I was just…checking…."

"Checking _what?"_

"To see who the hell was in my shower!"

"You're suppost to be asleep!" She cried, opening the door wider so her voice could more fully reach his ears.

"And you're suppost to be…. clothed!" He shot back.

"I need a towel!"

House blinked. "And…"

"Give me one!"

"Alright, alright," he said, limping over to a closet and grabbing two white towels with the Inn's brand sewn into it.

"Thank you."

"Do you _always_ just come out of your bathroom, naked, after showers?"

"I told you- you ran out of towels; I was going to go and get one."

House was silent for a moment, but started snickering.

"What?" Cameron sneered.

"Was that a tattoo on your-"

"Birthmark!" She said, before he could even get the word out. "Birthmark."

"Interesting birthmark."

"This _so_ does not leave this room."

"You don't want us to leave the room?" House asked, provoking her.

"No, I mean-," she said, finally opening the door and exiting. A towel was wrapped around her like a toga, placed just above her cleavage. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"So, are we agreed?

"Why? People already think I've seen you naked anyways."

Cameron gasped. "They do? What have you told them?"

"NOTHING," House said, getting coffee out of the cupboard. "I haven't said anything. Rumors, however…."

"There are rumors?"

"There's ALWAYS rumors. There are rumors at Elementary school, there are rumors in college, there are rumors when you're 78 years old and need a walker to go take a dump. Rumors, rumors."

"Rumors…about us?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner."

Cameron took the clothes she was planning on wearing and went into the walk-in closet. "What kind or rumors?"

"I don't know…depends on who you talk to."

"Doesn't matter anyways."

"Nah. Unless…."

"What? Unless what?"

"Unless…I dunno…you _want_ them to matter."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"You want to know if they matter to me?"

"I…"

"They don't!" Cameron said, striding out of the closet. House examined her body, clad in pair of jeans from THE GAP and a tight fitting tee shirt. The body he had come _so close _to_…_

"Not to me anyways," she insisted, grabbing some elastics and a hair brush and setting herself infront of the mirror.

"Well, I guess that's good, 'cuz I need to ask you something," House said, approaching her as she put her hair up in a desperate attempt at a bun.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" He asked, very quiet-like. As if he didn't even want to ask, which he didn't, but he did anyways because it was eating him up inside.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He said, enraged at her obstenacnce.

"Yes, I know." She said, dropping her hands and letting them rest on the bureau. "I know what I said."

"Did you mean it?"

Silence on the other end of the line."

"Allison, did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Cameron didn't move, didn't breath- and then she muttered something House couldn't understand.

"What?"

More muttering.

He scoffed, "Cameron, I have no idea what you-"

But without warning, she wheeled on him and kissed him, hard on the mouth. The force made him fall backwards, up against the wall. He returned the kiss and let his arms roam around on her back, resting on her hips.

"Yes, Gregory House, yes. I meant what I said and I said what I meant." She pulled away, a crazed grin on her face, and began to pace back and forth. "I am madly, deeply, crazy, passionately in love with _you_. There is absolutely nothing I can do about it. It's everything about you, and everything that's not even there, if that makes any sense at all. I love you. I love you, I love you, and I abso-fuckin'-lutly love you!"

She ran back to him and kissed him again, harder this time, if that was even possible. Cameron's hand went to his hair, locking in it.

Finally, he pulled away. "Allison?"

"Yeah?" She said, pressing her forward against his, letting their noses brush.

"I love you, too."

"Really?"

House laughed and kissed her. "Abso-fuckin'-lutly."

"Did they kiss yet? C'mon, tell me they kissed."

"Shut up, Wilson, they went behind the blinds!" Foreman hissed.

Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Foreman had all gathered on the other side of the Inn, near the snack machine. The wide-pane window looked out over the pool and had a great view of the ocean…and of every room across from it.

"This is ridiculous," Cuddy said, shoving Foreman out of the way and looking through the binoculars. "Yep- there they are…ack, they're making out."

"Eww," Chase and Foreman chorused. But Wilson jumped up like his favorite team in the NFL just won the SuperBowl. He exchanged hi-fives with Cuddy.

"About damn time," she said, crossing her arms and smiling. "Jesus, it was all I could do not to make a damned billboard."

"They wouldda figured it out eventually," Chase said, taking the binoculars momentarily, but handing them over to Wilson. "Has he said it yet?"

"Gee, Robert, I can't read lips, but I'll do my best."

Wilson waited a while and finally laughed. "Yup, he said it!"

"Good god, at last," Foreman said. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Wilson said, still smiling. "Yeah, we can go."

EPILOGUE 

The Crew enjoyed their last two days in San Diego in bliss. For a little while, everything was right with the world.

On the last day, the boys went to some shooting range and shot rifles while Cuddy and Cameron went to the mall. Cameron said that the clothes there were much more expensive then the clothes in Princeton, but of course, money was no object. Wilson reported House 'missed' Foreman with a Bebe gun when he went down to change targets. Anyways, a good day was had by all.

A country later and another disposable camera worth of shots from JUST the plane ride, the doctors were safely nestled in their work spaces. However, they were tanner then their colleagues.

About a week after their safe return, House entered Cuddy's office with a book under her arm. There she was, in her office, sorting files, when he just let himself in and didn't even bother to pull up a chair.

"I just finished this great book."

"Did you, now?" She said, mildly interested, not looking up.

"Oh yeah. It was kick-ass. Maybe you've heard of it."

"Maybe I have."

"Well, the main character is this doctor. Her name's Elaine."

Cuddy stopped sorting files. She just froze.

"She works in a small hospital in Oregon…"

"It takes place in Washington!" She said, jumping up.

"A damn good book. Everyone should read it."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "You bastard- you didn't read it; you looked up on Amazon or something."

House then took the book from under his arm and handed it to her. She gasped and took it from him, running a hand over the cover and examining the gold and white print, turning it over and over as if she didn't think it was real.

"Where did you get this?"

"Stole it from Cameron."

"Where did Cameron get this?"

"I have no idea. Someplace in California, I think." House started to leave. "That copy- that's yours, by the way."

Cuddy finally looked up at him, her eyes misty. She smiled. "Thank you," she practically whispered.

House just half-smiled and looked down. He had some thoughts to chew on. Retreating to his office, he sat down in his chair behind the desk started twirling his cane. Right where his hand was placed, he saw a black mark. He stopped and brought the piece of wood closer to his face. As he examined the Sharpie mark, he smiled.

_See You Tomorrow,_

_Loves,_

_The Snippy Little Mermaid. _


End file.
